Dire trade-off
by Khiyo Gizele
Summary: Xiao Lang is a well known element in a widespread crime syndicate, but his life is much more complicated than this. . . . . . . . .and enemies is just is the beginning of his problems.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Downtown Police Station**

The room was supported by two oscillating fans making the heat seem stifling and unbearable. Captain Kain strolled into the mundane office space his face contorted as he felt the heat permeate his skin. "Detective Neville, Detective Corona we just got a call from the Kyoto port, a Port Police man is witnessing some kind of shady transaction in hanger 43, he's trapped inside and relaying messages to his superiors. I think this is it, don't fuck this up"

Neville peered at his Captain dauntingly he knew what this meant. The tip they received yesterday was vague and indefinite. Corona didn't even bother to look up, instead he concentrated on his partner's reaction.

Neville tapped his fingers on his desk "Okay chief...everyone listen up, Miles, tell the Port police not to interrupt what's going on, tell them to wait. Greg, find out if any of our boys are in the area have them block the Port exit, we'll be there in thirty minutes, everyone else let's get these bastards."

Six years together at Mikoyo Police Station both senior detectives, they led a taskforce that has been setup for one solitary purpose.

But Neville's personal and sole agenda was to capture Xiao Lang.

Or put a bullet in his head.

* * *

**Kyoto Port**

The air was musty and humid in the large abandoned hanger. Either the walls were metallic grey or this building was used to house large machinery. The floors were discolored and stained with motor oil residue.

Xiao Lang was dressed in a black tailored Armani suit and Harris medallion shoes, when it came to a business meeting his style was impeccable. He was there to represent his employer, whereas his henchmen dressed in tees, jackets and jeans.

He was approached by a tall, seductive woman with deep red hair, piercing hazel eyes and black four inch pumps, she was wore skin tight clothes either to reveal her distinguished curves, her voluptuous chest or her flat stomach.

She could have been a model but she was bad, _too bad_. The woman loved fast cars, money and got off on killing people.

It didn't matter what she wore, just hearing her voice made Xiao Lang's mouth smirk, he would bite his lip every time his eyes met hers.

She was a tease and he knew it, he promised himself not to give into the temptation of her swaying hips. He wouldn't be defeated by the hellish vixen, he always focused on the final outcome, to end this and get out, _alive_.

Business first, her expression was plain "Where's the money?"

Xiao Lang signaled the man on his right, he brought out two duffel bags with cash.

She turned her head in the direction of a panel van, a man opened the back to reveal the heavily wrapped packages, Xiao Lang glanced at the man next to him gesturing him to go make sure the contents meets his approval.

He didn't trust her.

In some ways she made him uneasy, this bitch was the fastest person with a gun or a blade.

His concentration was averted by his phone vibrating in his hand.

"Yeah...FUCK" he walked past her towards the man examining the contents, "We're good"

"We're good boss"

"We need to get the fuck out of here, Neville and Corona have been tipped off they'll be in here in ten"

He clapped his hands to get his men's attention, "...C'MON LET'S GO LET'S GO"

His group offloaded the van into two separate cars then sped off.

He turned to Skai feeling his lips tug slightly, "Sorry to run off babe, I'm not in the mood to kill any cops today"

"Pity...you still owe me dinner. I'm curious to see what you look like under that suit." He shivered when her lips touched his earlobe.

Xiao Lang pushed her away slightly and got into the car without giving it a second thought, his driver peeled out of the hanger hastily, whilst Skai and her crew headed in the opposite direction.

* * *

In their unmarked car, Neville and Corona drove towards the Port, there were no police cars in sight covering the exits. They were annoyed but not surprised. Most of the city's police were corrupted and none of them would dare take on Skai or Xiao Lang, unless they had a death wish.

On the opposite lane Neville noticed a black Mercedes passing them by slowly, too slow actually. The car was heavily tinted, his eyes narrowed when he saw those amber eyes through the front windscreen.

'Xiao Lang' his thought hissed.

Without hesitation Neville turned the car onto the opposite lane behind the Mercedes.

Xiao Lang snickered glancing into his side view mirror, "Here we go Neville", his driver realizing that that was his cue he accelerated towards the city.

The sound of horns and sirens blasted through the streets making pedestrians scamper thru zebra-crossings, forcing cars to stop unexpectedly and ordinary citizens stop in their tracks. He grew accustomed to these exhilarating car chases, he didn't even flinch he's gotten away before, Erik knew the city like the back of his hand.

Fifteen blocks into the pursuit and Xiao Lang could still see Neville and Corona three cars behind them. This was a game for him he always wins and he was going to get out.

Neville scowled as he saw Xiao Lang's radiant smile in front of him. His partner trusted him but he was worried about this unhealthy obsession with Xiao Lang.

* * *

The collision ricocheted throughout his body, the car must have flipped three or four times. His face burned from the shattered glass. The car stopped right side up, the feeling of vertigo intensified and his right shoulder was lifeless. Smoke was emanating from the hood of the mangled wreckage, squinting he could see people beginning to gather and murmur.

"ERIK...ERIK", there was no response.

His driver's face was crimson and almost unrecognizable; this man he knew for almost four years was dead. Blood trickled from the top of his head through his blonde hair down his neck, his body slumped in the seatbelt.

Turning his head to the left, he saw a blurry form of a man standing at the broken window next to him, in his muddled state he unbuckled his seatbelt in an attempt to flee by climbing through the passenger window with the assistant of the man. Xiao Lang winced, as the pain ebbed through his shoulder.

As the Good Samaritan tried to assist Xiao Lang to his feet, the scene became intensified when Neville pushed his way through the onlookers with his revolver aimed at the two men.

"GET AWAY FROM THAT MAN...**NOW**" he shouted, the poor frightened soul leaned Xiao Lang against the car and slowly stepped away with his hands upstretched for his safety.

His breathing was jagged, his chin collapsed towards his chest, adrenaline coursing through his body, by now the burning sensation in his shoulder was bleeding profusely penetrating the sleeve of his jacket. With a hint of arrogance Xiao Lang glimpsed through his bangs "Drop the gun Detective Neville...what...you're gonna kill an unarmed man in front of all these witnesses"

Neville shot back in contempt, "You think I fucking care, if I don't kill you now I'll make sure you die in prison Xiao Lang"

The detective was inching menacingly closer to his perpetrator with each word.

"You don't know anything about me asshole, you're making a mistake"

"There's no mistake, this is the end for you Xiao Lang?" his dark voice sounded almost triumphant.

Detective Neville was jolted out his infuriated inertia by Corona, calmly lowered his partner's hands to the ground positioning the barrel of the gun downwards.

A flurry of activity ensued.

Fire services personnel surrounded the wrecked vehicle in an effort to retrieve the body of the driver. Two emergency ambulance attendants were aiding an unconscious Xiao Lang who was now lying on the hot asphalt. The detectives made their way in front of the caution tape, through the crowd and headed straight for the car.

Neville's attitude became a little more casual and softer, "I want eyes on him at the hospital...round the clock. No one goes near him without my approval, they'll try to get him back. We have to be ready until we can move him to secured location. The next move is to get Lynch"

* * *

Four persons were pushing the gurney along the corridor hastily onto the emergency ward, the injured man was still unconscious and have gone into shock.

Standing behind the counter, she made an effort to finally pen her notes. Eleven hours already gone through her shift, another thirteen or so to go. She raised her head when she heard the oncoming commotion, her colleague calling out in her direction.

"Doctor we need you in the O.R now" the group whizzed by forcing her to abandon her current task in an effort to catch up to them.

"Dr Satou, what do we have here?" she looked back confused as two policemen were on their heels, observing their every move.

"Young man, believe to be twenty-six years old involved in a car accident, slight cuts and bruises on his face, a deep laceration on his shoulder, he's lost a lot of blood, it looks like one of his minor arteries were punctured. There's some bruising on the right side of his abdomen, there may be some slight internal bleeding...Doctor...Dr Kinomoto are you okay?"

She was looking at the face of a man she hadn't seen in ten years. She was sure, even though his face was littered with small cuts she recognized him.

_Shit. Syaoran Li_

"I know this man" she struggled to whisper at the entrance of the operating room her emerald eyes still fixed on his face.

"Will that be a problem Doctor?" Dr Satou asked bringing her back to reality.

"No Doctor" she replied firmly, walking backward to the next room to scrub.

* * *

The overhead lights stung his vision, he grunted slightly when he felt the cold metal bracelet clanking against the railing and his wrist confining him to the bed. The unambiguous sounds and smells of the hospital flooded his senses, then he remembered.

_The car flipped._

_Erik is dead_

_My shoulder_

_Neville_

His shoulder was wrapped in bandages all the way under his arm and across his chest, the pain from the injury was aggravating but bearable. Seeing the liquid in the IV bag made him thirstier.

"Good you're up" his amber eyes trailed across to the female Doctor standing next him. First he noticed her slender neck, her soft pink lips, cute nose, emerald eyes, _EMERALD EYES. _The shock sent out a deep exasperated cough from deep within his chest, she calmly walked over to a trolley in the corner of the room and poured him a glass of water.

Taking his refreshing relief with his free hand he guzzled down every last drop. Her auburn hair was still beautiful, even though it was in a high ponytail it surpassed her shoulders.

"Sakura?"

"No Syaoran, _Dr Kinomoto_ and I'm not allowed to speak to you. I'm just on my rounds"

"Don't call me that"

"What? You're right, and I see you've changed your name" picking up the clipboard at the base of the bed making her notes. Her comment was met with cold silence on his part, he couldn't look her in the eye.

_He's hiding something _

Her eyes bore straight through him, his manner became defensive and guarded.

For the past few hours she heard all about this notorious criminal, Zhang Jie Wu aka Xiao Lang. She bit her lip and shook her head in disbelief, despite the reports, this all felt wrong.

Finally he turned his head to meet her gaze, his eyes were dark, frigid and ominous. Without being the least intimidated, she gave him _that look_, the look he never expected or wanted from her. She was disgusted by this man in front of her, the expression on her face broke him internally it was worse than the injury he received. She turned on her heels and walked out of the room.

"Sakura... I'm sorry" he mumbled under his breath staring at the ceiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thailand**

You would always know she was close by when you heard the echoes of her four inch heels hit the ground, her signature cat-walk stride exuded sensuality.

Skai and two associates following close behind, labyrinth through a series of complicated corridors. The trio entered a massive room furnished with an indoor pool. Without a word and the wave of a hand the two men stopped in their tracks as she continued towards the end of the pool. Her attention was drawn to a man in his late thirties swimming to towards the pool ladder.

Stopping and folding her arms across her chest, the man came out the pool steady breathing, dripping wet and stark-naked. He yanked a towel off the rack wrapping it around his waist. She barely bat an eyelash, she almost looked bored, her fiery eyes was focused on his.

"You sent for me?"

"Yes..." his hand reached for the pack of cigarettes and a lighter on a lounge chair, "you heard what happen to Xiao Lang?"

"Yes I did, but why is that our problem? Lynch should take care of his boy and if he can't Xiao Lang should be easily be replaced"

He took a long draw from the cigarette then snickered at her remarks as smoke escaped his nostrils.

"It's not that simple Skai. Xiao Lang is one of our main contacts in Japan and he has a trusted reputation. You can't just replace him, four years ago Lynch sent him over there to expand his business, Xiao Lang turned it into a fucking empire...Xiao Lang locked up is bad for all of us. Get him out, you know what's at stake. I found out that Mori is on top of it and I've already spoken to him, he'll try to hold things off for as long as he could until you can get it done. You have twenty-four hours and don't leave the country I need you here" he said glaring at her dangerously.

In one motion she turned and walked away in same fashion she came in footsteps booming across the large area.

* * *

**Downtown Police Station**

"CORONA, NEVILLE GET IN HERE"

The detectives casually strolled into Captain Kain's messy paper filled office. The dull room screamed chaos and discomfort.

Their commander was a stern and somewhat pleasant middle aged man, over the years the men under his charge respected his efforts to clean up the city but everyone knew he was fighting a losing battle.

"Have a seat" he started slowly, his gaze feel to the paper directly in front of him "Judge Mori is requesting a report from the Medical Chief of Staff at Tomoeda Hospital on the medical condition of our prisoner before he's moved. He said quote, _Even though Xiao Lang is a criminal his rights cannot be compromised. If he is taken from the hospital and he is unfit to transport it may hurt your case, _unqote. The Chief of Police is asking that we keep this investigation away from media, he believes..."

Neville's mind wandered out of the room, he knew where this was going.

_Bullshit. Why, why does it always have to be this way? Just another deferral to keep Xiao Lang out of the justice system. _

Corruption was embedded in the entire network and men like Xiao Lang can walk away free with just one phone call.

"I'll get on it boss" Corona stood up to take his leave not before placing a firm hand on his partner's shoulder. He opened the door and exited without looking back at the men still seated in the room.

Neville propped his elbows on what little space he could find on his boss' desk, intertwined his fingers and placed them against his pursed lips. Closing his eyes in frustration, his eyebrows creased, he needed to think.

_Xiao Lang was just a part of this, a huge part. _

He exploded, "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE CHIEF?"

"You _know_ what's going on Neville you need to be systematic. Don't let revenge be your driving force to capture Xiao Lang. We have a shit load of evidence against him, we're almost there, but it won't hold up in court unless we do things by the book."

* * *

**Tomoeda Hospital **

She pulled up the sleeves of her coat to her elbows. Being on the pediatric ward, always made her effervescent. She had a roll of small colourful stickers in the same pocket she had her stethoscope.

To cheer up her tiny tot patients she would dot a sticker on their cheek or their forehand to make them smile. Almost walking on her toes quickly she headed towards a little boy who has been at the institute for the last two years suffering with a severe form of spina bifida. Secretly, he was her favourite she would put stickers all over his face and give him hugs.

The announcement came interrupting her pace.

_Dr Kinomoto report to the MCS office immediately, I repeat Dr Kinomoto report to the MCS office immediately_

Her emerald eyes cast a gaze at her sleeping patient a few feet away. Spinning in the opposite direction she made her way down the corridor.

Turning the doorknob to the Medical Chief's office she peered at her watch.

_My shift is almost over_

"Good afternoon Dr Kinomoto, have a seat".

"Good afternoon Ma'am. How can I help you?"

"Dr Kinomoto, I been asked to submit a report on the recovery of one of our patients...a Mr Zhang Jie Wu. I see here he's a patient of yours for the last four days."

"Yes Ma'am"

"You and Dr Satou performed surgery on him...how did that go?" her small gently eyes peeped over her reading glasses.

"He had a severe gash to his shoulder, a small lesion in the carotid artery, some minor cuts and bruises about the body. The operation went smoothly and he's recuperating fine...If you don't mind ma'am what is this about?" creasing her eyebrow and shaking her head with curiosity.

"I was told that this patient poses a potential security risk to this institute. He's to be taken to be taken to medical wing of Taki Federal Prison, as soon as he is fit for transport. I am deeply concerned for the safety of my staff and every patient at this hospital, I may be wrong when I say that I am not comfortable with such an individual housed in our care. Currently he's under a twenty-four hour police watch but that is only confined to his room. Now Ms Kinomoto...is this man fit to travel?"

She sat motionless staring blankly at the short silver haired woman. Federal Prison, the reality washed over her body like a bucket of ice cold water. She didn't realize that her hand was firmly gripping her other wrist and fingers on her lap was beginning to feel cold and numb.

_Federal Prison...Syaoran _

"...Dr Kinomoto, I'm waiting on your response"

She sighed heavily and closed her eyes slightly trailing her gaze to the floral brooch on her blouse, "Yes Ma'am he should be able to go in two days"

She lied, in fact he could leave right now but she wanted to see him before he left. In forty minutes she would have completed a twenty-four hour shift and she won't be back there until Friday at 5:00a.m.

"Good, I will recommended that he should be removed in thirty-six hours...thank you Dr Kinomoto that will be all"

"Thank you ma'am"

Sakura tried to keep her composure until she reached the other side of the door. When her hand left the doorknob she instantly clutched her chest overcome with sorrow. Mentally, she was beating herself for not talking to him for the last few days.

_He's such a stubborn ass and he won't talk to me...NO I need some answers._

Her internally voice was so strong that it was written on her face, she was a bit perturbed stomping through the corridors towards PACU. Turning the corner she looked up at the two policemen stationed at the doorway, they slightly smiled and tipped their hats when she entered the room.

Lying motionless and still handcuffed to the bed, he seemed to be resting peaceful. Routinely her eyes scanned machines, IV and tubes attached to him.

_Blood pressure and vitals are fine. I should check his wound...no, I should go._

* * *

**Tomoeda Hospital – Friday 4:17am **

He didn't know why he moved his hand but when he did it was free. Looking around the room suspiciously he saw a police uniform and a pistol resting at the foot of the bed. With haste he threw his legs over the bed to the floor grabbing the garments with his injured arm. Every time he moved his shoulder he flinched slightly, forty-five seconds seemed like an eternity putting on the shirt, trousers and shoes. Pulling all his hair back, he tucked it roughly under the cap before positioning the gun in his waistband. The door to the room was slightly ajar, strange enough no one was in the hallway and the hospital was eerily calm.

Passing the front counter swiftly, in the corner of his eye, there was a young woman hanging off a the chair with blood running down the side of her head and another woman lying on the floor face down in a crimson pool with a gunshot to the back of her head. With no reaction to the gruesome display he sauntered across to the elevator that was already located on that floor. Dragging the hat further down over his eyes listening to dings as the lift makes its descend, the doors opened to the underground car park.

There was a policeman casually leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets, she couldn't see his eyes, the hair on the back of her neck stood up, every fibre in her body told her not to get in, but her legs advanced anyway.

"Good morning officer" turning her back to him.

With his eyes fixed to the floor he recognized her voice.

Before her finger touched the number four button she felt an explosive pain at the back of her head being slammed against the wall, her throat was being restrained by a strong cold hand, the frigid metallic wall on her back. He lifted the hat enough to catch her view and her expression. His eyes were black, sinister and threatening she didn't appear to be frightened she was more concerned about breathing.

Sakura shut her eyes tight and tried to claw at his fingers, he decided to release his grip and she spoke quietly while catching her breath.

**Doors to elevator close**

"Syaoran what are you doing?"

She still smelled the same, for a moment his mind was tranquil. Placing his cheek next to hers he whispered "Shhhhhh, we're going walk out of here, keep your head straight, don't look at the cameras, don't scream, don't run...please...don't make me hurt you Doctor"

He pulled the hat down again, moved his hand from her neck to her elbow and pressed the DOOR OPEN button.

* * *

"Shit"

Neville cast his eyes over the bloody scene behind the PACU counter. One of his men, Dec. Lang was already scurrying over to him.

"The bastard is gone isn't he?"

"Yeah, we have five victims, two nurses, one janitor and two of our guys. Three of them were shot in the back of the head. Our guys were found in the utility room down the hall with gunshots to the chest. There are shell casings all over the scenes, whoever did this was discreet and invisible, cause nobody heard nothing, nobody saw nothing. The cameras on this wing were offline between four and five a.m., but...the cameras in the underground carpark were still functioning. It seems he left with a Dr Sakura Kinomoto, she was coming in to her five o'clock shift and get this, I spoke to one of her associates Dr Brendan Satou, he says that she told him that she _knows_ Xiao Lang"

"She knows him, how come we didn't know about that? I need you to get everything you can on Dr Kinomoto, meanwhile we'll get an address for her and see if we can find anything at her house"

"You got it Neville"

* * *

He instructed her to drive west on the highway over two hours ago, now and then she would glance in the corner of her eye at the gun resting on his knee. The wind wafting through his hair, he was pensive and remote deciding what should be his next course of action. Her main concern was, how will this all turn out?

"Pull over here" he announced.

Stopping alongside a phone booth on the shoulder of the road, he said to her "Turn off the engine and give me the keys"

With an unwilling attitude and deep huff, she complied with his request. While taking the keys from her fingers, handcuffs were being slapped on her wrists, before she could deliberate the situation the other end was attached to the steering wheel.

She was left in the car speechless and irritated; he was already gone to make his phone call. It was difficult to hear the conversation, his back turned to her.

* * *

**Convo**

"I see you got your gift from Long Xin"

"Long Xin? I thought you did this"

"No Xiao Lang. He has requested to meet with you in Thailand on Monday, I have given my approval. Tomorrow you will go to the airstrip at 10:00a.m."

"Thank you Lynch"

"I heard you had some assistance in getting out?"

"Oh?"

"Police are looking into a Dr Sakura Kinomoto, they believe she's your accomplice...No loose ends Xiao Lang"

**Phone hangs up**

* * *

They sat in the car for almost five minutes, no looks were exchange no words being uttered.

She focused her eyes on the sporadic cars humming past them.

The palms of his hands resting against his face, he seemed distressed.

Hearing his voice snapped her out of the noiseless interior.

"Why did you stay in Tomoeda?" he mumbled in low voice rubbing his hand against his forehead.

"What...I don't understand?"

"Everyone is gone Sakura, all of our classmates, our friends, they've either moved to the other side of country or left the country. Why did you stay?"

"I love Tomoeda, it's my home. I became a doctor to help, not everyone is unscrupulous and deceitful Syaoran"

"YOU DON'T THINK SO HUH, WELL IN TOMOEDA IF YOU'RE NOT FUCKED UP EVENTUALLY YOU'RE GONNA BE"

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST LET ME GO?"

Gently removing the handcuffs from her wrist he smirked. "Your name is all over the wire, the police have identified _you_ in aiding and abetting a fugitive. You're looking at what...probably five to seven years in a Federal Prison? If you go out there or turn yourself in, they're gonna pin this whole thing on you, somebody has to be the scapegoat"

"YOU'RE LYING" she snapped back angrily.

"I can help you get out of this, but you have to trust me"

"HOW CAN I TRUST YOU WHEN YOU DON'T TELL ME ANYTHING?"

"Because I can't Doc. Look I'm not gonna kill you, I can guarantee that"

Painted into a corner. Her body felt limp, her life was now in the hands of one of the most dangerous men on this side of Japan.

"What do I have to do?" she said in a low voice.

Contented with himself and dangling the keys in front of her, his attitude was now cocky. "Drive"

* * *

**I know I know Syaoran is evil, and most of you wouldn't like this but give it chance.**

**Please share your thoughts, thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Sakura raised her eyebrows when she pulled to the back of the building. It was a quiet mundane building, typical of the movie motel surroundings, it almost made her chuckle.

"Does this car have a GPS device?"

"No" Sakura answered abruptly.

"Good...leave your phone and purse in the car"

"Syaoran, I need my purse..."

"NO YOU DON'T" he exploded cutting her off.

"I have an overnight bag in trunk can I at least get that" she seethed through her clinched teeth.

His expression changed to curiosity, "Why do you have an overnight bag in your car?"

"Really?...I'm a trauma surgeon, sometimes I work twenty-four to thirty-six hour shifts" she explained now getting out of the car moving towards the open car trunk.

When she closed it he was already towering over her, somehow she wasn't scared of him but she didn't feel safe either. Throwing the bag over her shoulder she took one step backwards from him so he would lead the way.

Walking side by side along the pavement, they came upon the reception area/office motel. An Asian woman probably in her forties gazed at him for a few seconds and smiled mildly, it was almost like she recognised him.

He paused at the entrance after letting Sakura walked in, "Stay here" he instructed.

"Room 103 Delirious" he requested playfully.

"It's Deloris" she snapped abruptly in a squint-eyed manner. With a mischievous grin, Xiao Lang behaved as if he was deliberately trying to wreck her nerves.

The NO VACANCY neon sign on the glass door and outside instantly lit up. Sakura eyebrows furrowed, the cork board at the back of the lady were filled with keys for each room and no cars were parked outside, so why there's _no vacancy_.

When she came back with the room key, she began. "I haven't seen you in..."

"I know how long it's been Delirious...please, I need some things" he replied gently.

Rolling her eyes to him and exhaling she muttered, "Go on"

"There's a car parked out back I need you to get rid of it, clean it out and wipe it down. Call a taxi for eight o'clock tomorrow morning. Do you have a first aid kit?"

She nodded slightly, "...I need that too."

Deloris peered over to Sakura standing by the door with her arms crossed against her chest, raising her voice slightly she exclaimed "Who is your friend she looks like teenager"

Sakura blinked, switching her eyes back and forth between the woman and Xiao Lang, she arched an eyebrow barely and pouted her small pink lips. Internally Xiao Lang was laughing at woman's observations, Sakura was quite petite and the top of her head was just below his chin, so yeah she looked younger than she really was.

"Nah, she twenty-five"

"No matter, come back in one hour...I will have food for you and the skinny girl" Sakura snubbed at the woman's last comments.

"One more thing Delirious...don't tell them that I'm here. I have something to do"

"...Okay, I can do that and welcome back"

He didn't say anything else, the corner of his lips curved and his features of his face softened a bit. With the first aid kit in his left hand, he opened the door motioning Sakura to exit the small office.

Sakura laid on one of the twin beds and stared at ceiling drowsily. It was already ten minutes and he was still in the shower with his hands splayed against the tiles, allowing the warm water to pound the top of head and the surface of his skin. He didn't care that the water was penetrating the cloth bandages, but he still felt a fraction of discomfort. This was the first serene moment in ten days.

Taking her bags over to the small closet she was astonished and bewildered to come across men's clothing hanging in the space. She assumed it was his, it appeared to be his size. On the floor in the corner there was an electronic safe and several pairs of shoes. Realizing that there was no room for her things she simply placed the bag on a chair in the corner of the room.

After thirty minutes he came out of the bathroom clad in khaki cargo pants and shirtless. Noticing the bandages on his shoulder was wet, she offered to change them.

Taking his mind off the pain to come, he cast his amber eyes to the floor. With the tender hands of her profession, she calmly peeled away the soggy bandages from his skin, then sanitizing the surface as the wound was already closed. Then replaced the bandages and tape quickly, with the ones from the first aid kit.

"That should heal completely in three to four weeks, try not aggravate it" her eyes scanned the old scars littered across his arms and chest.

"Sure thanks" he said curtly almost in a monotonous tone.

Turning his back to her, she clearly saw a striking tattoo of a dragon in a fiery red and orange tint on the left of his back and on the right a sleeping wolf. The dragon was so graphic she had to avert her eyes to another part of the room. Still with his back turned throwing on a white tee, he broke the silence.

"If your brother finds out that I took you he might come after me" snickering to himself.

"Nah don't sweat it, he's dead" she said it so dryly it even surprised him, he wanted to turn around...say he's sorry...offer his condolences but he simply asked.

"What happened?"

"He got mugged by a group of junkies...got stabbed...and bled to death. This all happened when I was college" her manner to say the least was catatonic and it was transferred into her voice, but then it switched to concern. "Syaoran, why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"This" emphasising the word through her teeth.

"You have no idea what I'm doing...I'm going get our food" her discerning eyes followed him out of the room.

Putting those thoughts aside, she reserved herself to bathroom for her moment of peace.

* * *

**Bangkok, Thailand**

When she scarcely came to see him he would cringe, she wasn't his favourite person, as a matter of fact no one particularly liked her. Apart from being stunningly beautiful she was malicious and devious, but he owed her a favour and it was time for him to shed his 'pound of flesh', he knew this was coming by the tone of her voice on the phone.

"Skaiiiiii, it is always good to see you, what do I owe the pleasure?"

_Bullshit_

Not the least impressed by his remarks, she waved her hand dismissing his comments. "You mean it's always good to look at me, I'll get straight to the point. Xiao Lang is coming to Thailand in the morning, Long Xin sent for him"

He glanced around and shrugged his shoulders, "What does this have to do with me?"

"I have...a proposition for you"

"I'm listening" he responded straightaway.

"Japan is spilt between us and Lynch. Lynch is based in Hong Kong, if we remove _them_ our organisations can have it all"

Leaning back in his chair he blurted out, "Skai... I'm warning you, if this is a fucking set up there'll be hell to pay...why should I be a part of this? Business is good between me and Xiao Lang..."

Impatiently, she cut him off, "If you make Xiao Lang go away...what do _you_ want?"

His forehead creased and his eyes squinted as he leaned forward across the small round table.

"I want to move my operations to the Port of Tokyo"

"Done, he'll be at the Sri Racha airstrip at ten. Call me when he's dead"

* * *

**Six hours later – Southern Japan near Hiroshima**

About five police cars and two unmarked cars were parked around the vehicle.

"Either Dr Kinomoto was a germaphobe or this car was clean thoroughly. There's nothing, no prints no fibres, nothing that says that she or Xiao Lang was in this car."

"Has she used her phone, her credit cards anything?"

"No...it's like she disappeared, you think he killed her?" Neville studied his partner's foreboding attitude.

"Corona I think we should set up surveillances at all airports. We didn't find anything at her house either, she lives alone, mother, father and a brother are all deceased. Her life is normal, she works and goes home, that's it. I can't see why a person like this would get caught up with Xiao Lang, I can't make a connection. She seems like a good person...I hope she's still alive"

* * *

_He looked over his shoulder, they were standing a few feet away from him. She was losing her patience._

'_Fuck...any second she will come over here and do it herself'_

_He cast his sorrowful amber eyes over the red head man strapped to chair. His face slashed and beaten to a pulp, his clothes drench with sweat and blood._

_The man's bloodshot, puffy eyes focused on his, slowly he mouthed "Do it"._

_He hesitated, his voice was yelling in his head._

'_I shouldn't have agreed to this, it was stupid. Why did we make this pact? No...I can't, I can't do this, please don't make me do this Randi. _

"_Do it" he repeated silently._

_He brought the gun slowly up to his temple and closed his eyes. _

_The muffled sounds from the silencer reverberated through his fingers._

"_SYAORAN"_

"_SYAORAN"_

"Syaoran wake up..."

Sakura was shaking him relentlessly. He surfaced out of his dream-state shuddering, breathing heavily, drenched in sweat and pointing a 9mm pistol to her face. His eyes travelled quickly around the room relieved, his brain made sense of his surroundings. She just stood next to him on the side of the bed watching his hand's firm grasp on the gun. Through his angst and trembling hand he put the gun down on the bed. Sakura suppressed her emotions, her eyes squinted at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he apologized whole-heartedly cupping his face.

"Nightmares Syaoran?" a few seconds past with no response and no reaction so she walked back to her bed. "I guess you can't talk about that either"

* * *

They were off again, she had no idea where they were heading when they climbed out of the taxi. He was sharply dressed in black tailored suit and she in a simple white shirt and black trousers. He was moving quickly through the large hanger to the awaiting jet plane, her strides doubled trying to keep up with him. The pilot greeted him by entrance shaking his hand firmly.

"Are we ready?"

"Yes Sir"

Xiao Lang simply nodded and gesticulate his hand walking to the back of the plane with Sakura close behind him. The atmosphere was different, his presence was dominant and authoritative. Two men were already seated and conversing with each other, they stood up immediately when he entered the room.

Both men angled their attention to Sakura standing behind him. Noticing that they were carefully scrutinizing her, his face became threatening, "HEY YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO TOUCH HER OR SPEAK TO HER UNLESS I SAY" the men twitched awkwardly. After making himself clear he turned to her and lowered his voice a little "Doc, stay here and buckle up...gentlemen let's move to the back"

For the next six hours Sakura was left alone in her seat, she drifted in and out of sleep, keeping herself strapped in just in case they landed without her knowledge. And they did, when the plane landed on the tarmac she was rocked out of her peaceful dozing.

After the pilot announced their arrival, through the small window, she observed two black cars approaching the plane. Unbuckling her seatbelt, she looked around hearing his footsteps coming down the corridor.

"Where are we?"

"Thailand" her face became sombre, she wanted to enquire. With a deep sigh and pouting her lips she moved to exit. Dizziness set in when she saw the small stairs from the plane to the ground, clutching the railings tightly she took one step at a time with one of his men close behind her.

It was quite windy, her hair was blowing across her face blinding her path to the car. Xiao Lang was striding next to her on her right. Stopping suddenly he looked back at his associate now emerging from the plane.

The man accompanying her on her left, fell to the ground, his white shirt blemished with a spot of blood and gasping for breath. Automatically, she collapsed next to him to examine his wound. Roughly ripping his shirt open there was a small hole in his chest and blood escaping from the wound.

"SAKURA GET IN THE CAR" Xiao Lang must have said this three times already but she kept her hand pressed against the opening. She was completely dazed by the dying man lying on the ground, it didn't matter how much pressure she applied there was too much blood.

This was different, she had no control here, so much blood was leaving his body and covering her bare hands. She was so overcome that she didn't realise that he was already gone. Staring into his lifeless eyes her face went blank.

Keeping his head down, Xiao Lang grabbed her around her waist scooping her off the ground then getting into the backseat of one of the cars.

Both vehicles were now screeching away from the scene.

"Sakura are you okay?" he asked, pulling the hair back from her face to see her eyes.

She didn't respond but he could hear her breathing. They must have been lying on the seat for five minutes after the car sped away from the airfield before they sat up. He turned around, making sure that the other car was following them. Her eyes were staring straight ahead and the palms of her blood soaked relaxed hands facing upwards on her lap.

"You couldn't save him Sakura"

"I know...they were there for you Syaoran"

"Yes" he answered in a low morbid tone.

She turned her head away from him casting her gaze to the endless green lush countryside.

* * *

**Read and review, thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read, follow and review, I do appreciate it. Let me tell you, the next chapter will not be coming anytime too soon, sorry :( **

**Thank you...Don't forget to leave your comments :). **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all the readers who has posted reviews and sent PM on this story, not to mention the ideas and how to progress the storyline.**

**Thanks, R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

At the edge of the quiet serene countryside, perched an American-style dwelling that resembled a condo overlooking the ocean, it was a grand, secluded place outfitted with a tennis court, a vast flower garden, large outdoor swimming pool and a mini golf area. There was a faint odour of paint in the air and evidence of recent renovations to the building.

The newness and comfort of the surroundings can make any humbly being feel like royalty.

The whole world knew when he was infuriated, scolding and cussing his staff around the house was an indication that something along the way went wrong, _terribly wrong_. Everyone avoided eye contact and scampered out his way nearly tripping over rugs or bumping into furniture.

Cai Cai and Tomoyo heard his footsteps booming in their direction. Trudging alongside the pool passing four of his guards positioned at strategic points. The two women scampering out of their relaxing positions, the man approached them with an exuberant smile, gesturing them to sit back down he calmly insisted, "Please, please sit. I didn't come here to disrupt your afternoon, I simply wanted to see how my favourite ladies are doing?"

"We are fine Bahn-san, we spent the morning playing tennis" the animated slender wide-eyed brunette responded immediately.

"Good Cai Cai, very good. Tomoyo are you okay today?"

Her daily plastic smile seemed to convince him that she was content there. "Yes Bahn-san thank you, we are very happy"

During her first week in captivity, she understood that:

He wasn't going to hurt her

He wouldn't make her do anything against her will

Her survival depended on her attitude and just _playing the game, his game_

And...that she may never leave, because she belonged to him - they both did

He nodded with approval, bowing to them both then returned to the house.

When she saw him disappear through the doorway, her amethyst eyes trailed along the rippling water in the pool, crying became non-existent to her, it was better to make do with the situation she was in until her time was up.

Slowly her breathing became uneven as she recollected the argument she had almost a year ago with him. It was a quarrel that shouldn't have occurred, she didn't even remember how it got to that point.

"_At first it was six months, then it turned into a year. God dammit Eriol, it has been three years, three years. I don't see you, and when I do, you show up all hours of the night, when is this going to end. I want my life back, I want my husband back, I want us to start a family. I don't know what you're doing, I pray for safety every day. Please Eriol come home"_

"_Tomoyo I can't walk away from this, you know that. Yes it's longer than I anticipated, but I'm not the only one who has his life on the line"_

"_No Eriol...I can't do this anymore, I'm lonely in this house. I'm going to Japan tomorrow, from there I'll have to think about my life and this marriage"_

"_What are you saying, Tomoyo...do you want a divorce? I'M NOT GIVING YOU A DIVORCE"_

'For better or worse...and I didn't keep my promise. I knew what I was getting myself into and blamed him for my life. I shouldn't have turned my back on him...'

* * *

Her mind was racing, the indication of the failed strike on Xiao Lang's life cannot be linked back to her. Long Xin will have her severely disciplined or worse tortured and killed for her mutinous betrayal.

The thought of being dismembered or scarred for life distressed her, however if this all blows up she can easily blame it all on Bahn's organisation before her employer catches wind of the whole situation.

This level of incompetence antagonised her, 'I have a good mind to go and kill Bahn myself for this. I'm paying him enough to get this done right'. But having failed was probably the proverbial blessing in disguise. She changed her request to have Xiao Lang killed outside of Thailand, either in Hong Kong or Japan.

Casting her eyes onto the horizon of the afternoon sky, the possibilities for succession made a pretentious smile smother her face.

Guzzling the glass of vodka down her throat, she needed to do some damage control. Not only should she distance herself from the _almost assignation attempt_, but she should make sure that Xiao Lang is still in her good graces and she should be aware of his activities in Thailand, just in case of reprisals.

With a wicked smirk on her face, it was time to contact him.

"Hmm Xiao Lang, good morning" she cooed seductively

"Skai"

"Let's meet at the club tonight"

"Why not?"

* * *

Throwing his phone onto the kitchen counter, Xiao Lang leaned against the cupboards staring across the room into nothingness.

_**Flashback - Syaoran POV**_

_It's been raining since that day. But today the sky seemed angrier and darker._

_"So what's going to happen now?", Rika asked solemnly sitting on the couch looking up at the rest of them._

_"She can stay with me for as long as she needs to, Touya says it's okay. You know I'm worried about her, she hasn't spoken in four days and all she does is sit by the window and look up to the sky. She hasn't cried yet, she needs to cry" _

_"She'll cry when she's good and ready Tomoyo" Syaoran interjected gruffly, "In the meantime we have to be here for her. Sakura is always cheerful keeping all of us happy and she's always here for all of us. She can't go through this alone"_

_"Syaoran's right, it will..."_

_Eriol was interrupted by Touya bolting towards the group. "Has anyone seen Sakura?"_

_"I think she's in her room Touya " Tomoyo replied softly._

_"No she's not in the house, we have to go look for her" Touya's panicked appearance sent worried looks across everyone's face, everyone but Syaoran. _

"_I think I know where she is...it's okay. I'll bring her back"_

_Touya knew that Syaoran was her best friend, and probably he in fact would know where his sister was. _

_"Okay, bring her back"_

_**End**_

Sakura hasn't appeared from her room since she came into the suite last night. Quickly becoming impatient he walked away from the kitchenette and he pounded on the bedroom door.

"SAKURA, ARE YOU AWAKE...WE NEED TO TALK"

Ten seconds later, the door flung open. Her cute petite frame was clad in one his oversized shirts, instead of paying attention to her attitude he was focused on what she was wearing. Catching his gaze and holding back a smile on her face she asked with a hint of innuendo "Are you looking at the shirt or what's below the shirt?"

Reading the message in her voice, he exclaimed with a blank look "I really love that shirt...and I want it back"

After thrashing Sakura's ego he continued, "The concierge will be here in a few minutes to take a look at you. I've asked her to get you some clothes while we're here"

"And how long will that be?" she enquired.

"Two days, then I'll take you back home. From there we'll work on getting your name cleared...look Sakura what happened yesterday..."

She shook her head violently in a child-like manner and placed her hands against her ears, he stepped back with a baffled look on his face. She turned red and stepped out the room, fist clinched and livid.

"YOU WANT TO TALK, YEAH LET'S TALK... IN MY MIND I DIDN'T SEE ONE OF YOUR MEN DYING YESTERDAY SYAORAN, I SAW MY BROTHER. NOW I KNOW EXACTLY HOW HE FELT, HE WAS AFRAID, COLD, AND ALONE. I COULDN'T SAVE HIM...I'M A DOCTOR AND I COULDN'T SAVE HIM. HE WAS ALONE IN THAT ALLEY FOR HOURS BEFORE ANYONE FOUND HIM. MY BROTHER TOOK CARE OF ME SINCE BIRTH AND COULDN'T HELP HIM, DAD AND MOM DIED AND NO ONE HELPED THEM. EVERYONE IS DYING AROUND ME and I can't help them"

"Sakura, your parents died in an accident, you were fourteen. You couldn't help them...that wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself for that or your brother"

By this time she was crying incessantly with her hands held against her face. Xiao Lang's warm hands against her shoulders were enough for her to collapse against his strong chest. The moment was interrupted by a knock on the suite door, gently pushing herself away from him without looking at his face she walked back into her room.

Xiao Lang and woman were talking profoundly, she couldn't hear them. They weren't mumbling but they were incoherent also, if that made sense. After giving his instructions to the female concierge, the dark-haired woman scrutinized Sakura's bodily dimensions by the couch, she took mental notes and walked out of the suite without uttering a word. Sakura found this peculiar.

Raising her hands from her sides she asked, "What the hell was that, she didn't ask me anything?"

"Yeah, she's that good. If you're to accompany me anywhere you can't look like a Japanese schoolgirl" he said flatly and whispering below his breath with a naughty sneer "and you're not even a sexy one at that"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY...Look whatever, where are we going?"

"Out...tonight"

"Out? After what happened yesterday. I prefer not"

"This isn't request Doc, I'll drag you kicking and screaming if I have to"

Before the last word came out of his mouth, the bedroom door had already been slammed shut in his face.

* * *

Around 7:30pm Sakura was alone eating popcorn and watching TV. Staring at the images on screen made no sense it seemed as if she was staring through the flat screen. The last five days of her life seemed surreal. Reuniting with her childhood best friend under these circumstances was far from anything she could have predicted for her future. Rummaging through the bowl of popcorn she thought about Tomoyo and Eriol wondering if things had worked out between them. It seemed all her friends were having their own problems.

Dates, kissing, parental problems and broken hearts were the major afflictions facing in high school. Then we had to grow up, we had to go to college, we were separated...we fell in love with wrong person.

_**Flashback - Sakura's POV**_

_The ground was waterlogged, her shoes were slowly sinking into the mud. Sitting on the swing, she couldn't remember the last time so much rain fell in Tomoeda._

_All her clothes were heavy and sticking to her body, her hair resting flat on her scalp. One hand clutching the chain of the swing and her head bowed staring at the pool of water forming on her lap. She was numb; the cold hard raindrops couldn't shake her out of her frozen gaze._

_After blinking a few times, she assumed the rain had stopped and she saw someone standing in front her...the person got down on one knee to see her face. _

_No...he was holding an umbrella partially over her head._

_"Sakura...Sakura. Touya is looking for you, let's go home before you catch a cold." _

_The muddy water on the ground was seeping into her shoes, and almost covering his._

"_I haven't heard your voice in four days"_

_She flinched as his warm hand touched her cheek, then moved down to her chin. The corner of her lips curved when his thumb slowly rubbed her jawline. Lifting her face slowly, against the backdrop of the gloomy atmosphere, her eyes were lifeless. _

_His amber eyes widened when he saw the dead abyss in her eyes, an endless pit of nothingness "Sakura please say something"_

_Her lips parted momentarily, only to feel them shudder. Slowly her eyelids became heavy, the dryness of her throat couldn't allow any words to escape. Instead her breathing became uneven and the tears began to fall, as her hand left the chain her body fell off the swing. _

_Instantly, he dropped the umbrella to the side and caught her in his arms, now allowing her emotions to flow her face was buried in his chest. The rain was falling all around them, they were sitting in a mud puddle holding each other._

_Sakura held on to Syaoran's soggy jacket, and whimpered. Holding her tight, he placed his chin on the top of her head and listened to her endless cries._

_**End **_

Sakura was jolted by the sudden loud rapping at door, concerned and reluctant to respond, she shouted "WHO IS IT?"

"It Madam Lai, the concierge"

Feeling a bit more confident by visitor standing outside she opened the door to see the woman poised with a radiant smile. For a brief nano-second she thought it was Tomoyo Daidouji. Standing next to her was another woman clutching a clothing rack and shoeboxes. Sakura's eyes popped as she stood aside doorway to let them in.

* * *

A car pulled up in front of club at 7:10pm, taking her by the hand Wasan escorted Sakura from the backseat, he offered her arm which she gratefully accepted.

Xiao Lang was standing at the entrance chatting with two gigantic, muscular bouncers, then he saw the foggy gaze on their faces. When he turned around Sakura was inches away from his face. Realizing what she did with a straight face, he couldn't hold back his satisfaction. He forced himself not to blush biting the inside of his cheek, at that point little beads of sweat broke out on his brow.

Usually, Zhang Jie Wu aka Xiao Lang is the centre of attention at any location either with his immaculate style or his ravishing good looks, but tonight compared to Dr Sakura Kinomoto his A-game was overshadowed.

Noticing her arm intertwined with his driver's, he demanded in a heavy tone and raised his hand slightly, "I'll take it from here Wasan".

His eyes scanned her from head to toe with approval; she was wearing a strapless high waist red skinny mini dress, high heel pumps which extending the appearance of her legs and her silky auburn hair was draped over one shoulder. He hadn't recognized how long he was ogling at her. Tempted to compliment her he simply extended his hand motioning her to the entrance of the club.

Through the flashing strobe lights and loud music, they made their way steadily through the crowd dancing to Calvin Harris – Summer. Passing the bar Xiao Lang grimace at the men mentally dissecting every curve below her dress, each pair of eyes that met his, clearly understood that _this woman_, was off limits.

They entered a private VIP sitting area surrounded by translucent drapes. 'Instead of playing dress-up I could be sleeping right now, forced to accompanying Syaoran Li to some stupid club. Look at me I've gone to being an independent woman to being barked at by one of the most wanted criminals across Asia and not to mention being shot at'

Sakura slumped herself into a very comfortable couch, the length of her dress shorten and she consciously crossed her legs. Under the dim lights, Xiao Lang took this opportunity to trail his eyeballs from her shoes up to her thighs. Not long after, a pretty waitress came into the space to take their drinks order. Sakura observed the woman's enticing and suggestive behaviour towards Xiao Lang and the bone-chilling reception towards her.

"That woman...she likes you" she pointed out.

"Which woman doesn't?"

Rolling her eyes in her head, she commented categorically almost with a scowl "Wow, I'm not surprised that modesty didn't come with that package" pointing at him.

Without warning, he launched himself from his seat to hers, plopping himself down next to her. He was awkwardly close, her body recoiled from his sudden relocation. She planted her hand firmly on seat creating a barrier between them.

Tracing her eyes across the dim room, she was avoiding his abrasive and torturous gaze.

When the waitress returned with their drinks, somewhat she was clearly disenchanted by Xiao Lang's proximity to Sakura. Flirtatiously, he flashed a smile at the waitress then lurk his eyes over her body. His actions not gone unnoticed, she answered by licking her lips and winking her eye.

After the waitress left, Sakura merely shook her head and sipped on her strawberry daiquiri.

"I told you she likes you...she's cute"

"Yeah for a dude" she almost choked on her drink.

He chuckled as she wiped the sides of her mouth with the back of her hand, then he offered her his napkin.

"Thanks...Syaoran...why did you leave Tomoeda?" Suddenly his body pulled away from her. He turned away from her shielded and withdrawn. She took a huge gulp from her drink.

"Why do _you_ think I left?" he asked still not looking at her.

"No, I know what you're doing and we're not doing _this_. Firstly, you should have told her that you were leaving"

"I didn't want to hurt her"

"Bullshit. You didn't want to _see_ the hurt on her face. Tomoyo loved you and you weren't man enough to tell her you didn't love her back. Leaving Japan wasn't the answer, you left her with more questions and doubts, thank god for Eriol..."

"Sir, she just pulled up", Sakura looked over to his driver standing at the entrance. Shaking her head to him, she knocked back the drink down her throat.

"Good, thank you Wasan" Xiao Lang replied.

Everything around her seemed louder and rushing by, her body was flaccid and her eyes started to flutter. Insensibility was creeping into her system slowly.

Swaying on the couch, she felt her shoulder drooped towards him. Her head was now planted on his chest, "Sakura I'm truly sorry" he whispered, moving his hand along her face down to her chin, he brought his lips to hers. Her eyes were heavy and half opened, a sudden spell of heat rushed through her body as his scent flooded her head. Her body shuddered when his fingertips stroked her thighs gently.

She was aware of what was happening but she couldn't resist in her fragile state. Then it occurred to her, she couldn't tell if she was intoxicated or he was just guiding her with his breath-taking kiss. Her mind was battling against her senses, her lips were involuntarily moving...ha or so it seemed.

Feebly gripping his shirt, she can feel his heart was pounding against her hand. Her mind was silently negotiating between the willpower to stop or struggle for oxygen.

Her body was disloyal; she didn't want to feel this way for him...not him...but why, why was she overcome with this heighten feeling of euphoria.

'Stop, please' she couldn't say it, she wanted to but...

Against her will she let out a muffled moan, but it wasn't too small not to be heard by him. Then he realized emotionally, how much effort was being placed in this one kiss...but, it was too late because they both felt it.

Standing at the entrance, her voice interrupted the heated session.

"Xiao Lang..."

After laying Sakura down on the couch, Xiao Lang walked over to Skai.

"She's a cute kitty...will she play with me too" she said pouting.

"Nah, I don't think so Skai"

"Ménage à trios?"

"No" he replied emphatically.

Simply shrugging her shoulders she walked back the way she came in. On his way out he grasped Wasan's arm, whispering low enough for Skai not to catch on. "Keep an eye on her, make sure no one comes in here. She has to sleep it off"

Xiao Lang and Skai retreated to meeting room overlooking the dance floor. Pouring himself another drink and gaping at the people below, he finally heard her voice.

"Did it go well?"

"Yes it did. My client was pleased, when can we expect another batch of notes"

"In six weeks...and the diamonds?"

"What about them?"

"Did they reach their destination safely?"

"If you're wondering if the police intersected them, the answer is no. They choose to follow me, the diamonds are safe. Why does Long Xin want to see me?"

"I have no idea Xiao Lang"

"C'mon Skai, if anyone knows it's you. Someone tried to take me out at Sri Rachi yesterday. You know anything about that?"

"No we don't, and if you mention that to Long Xin tomorrow he will consider it disrespectful. Long Xin didn't send for you to kill you. He could have that done from anywhere. The notes will be coming from South Korea, this batch will be 20's, like I said six weeks. Hopefully by then all your troubles will be over in Japan"

"Who said I had troubles in Japan" Xiao Lang laughing heartily.

"I won't be making any trips to Japan anytime soon, Long Xin needs me here"

"What about Amin and Bahn?"

"Business as usual I guess, Long Xin has also requested to see them tomorrow. Why have haven't you partnered with Bahn?"

"I respect what Bahn does, but being labelled a drug trafficker does appeal to me"

"So you don't agree with what I'm doing?"

"Hey what you is your business, well you and your husband"

"I don't have a husband"

"You should get one, settle down, have kids, move to suburbia"

She let out a scandalous, wretched laugh. "Are you making an offer Xiao Lang?"

Raising an eyebrow and peering into his glass, he place it onto the small table "Are we done here?" he asked in an uninteresting tone.

"For now"

* * *

Sakura jumped out of bed like she was having a nightmarish episode, she looked around somewhat frantic 'What happened here, god dammit...Syaoran Li'

She stormed out of her room around 11:00a.m canvassing the suite for him. Syaoran was standing near on the balcony talking on the phone.

"WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT SYAORAN"

"Good morning" he replied with a mischievous smile, "Wasan I'll call you back. Yes, you were saying Doctor?"

"YOU DRUGGED ME, DIDN'T YOU?"

"Yes, you're right" she was so annoyed she could knock that smug look off his face.

"WHAT DID YOU GIVE ME?"

"Something to relax..."

"SYAORAN?"

"Rohypnol"

"WHAT...YOU SON OF A BITCH, HOW COULD YOU. YOU TOLD ME TO TRUST YOU AND YOU DRUG ME"

"If I hadn't done that, Skai would have taken one look at you, realize that you don't belong there then shoot you in your head without asking a question"

"Well that's just great. You know what, I don't need to go anywhere with you, I can just stay here"

"Absolutely not, I'm not leaving you alone, in a room, in Thailand...get dressed we're leaving in an hour"

"Where are we going?"

"To a mansion for a meeting"

"UGH" she stomped off to her room and slammed the door, this was customary by now.

An hour later, she entered the room wearing a beautiful sleeveless, green solid colour chiffon dress, the same colour pumps to match. The curls remained in her hair from the night before, but her hair was draped over down to middle of her back.

"Is this okay, how do I look?" she said innocently smoothen the ruffles on her dress.

When he looked up, he was almost startled out of his skin, in that moment he wondered how she may have looked on prom night. No matter what she did or how she looked, she was most beautiful creation he would ever have the pleasure of being close to.

Then his emotions shifted.

"You look like my sister Feimei, what are you wearing?" His sharp condescending tone changed her mood. As if she didn't know Syaoran Li, he was purposefully irritating her, but she had her own rhetoric to match his. Placing her hands on her hips, standing adamant and strong, she emphasized each syllable between her lips and her tongue "Syaoran Li, I'm wearing this dress, or I'm not...going".

He hurled himself to her, standing inches away from her face. Lately being this close to her made him uneasy, her gravitational pull was beginning to defeat his somewhat resilient disposition. Tempted to touch her, he compressed his fist as a precaution.

"If we had time, I'd change you myself"

"I'd like to see you try" she whispered. Reading her expression was becoming a challenge and she was getting better and better at it every day.

"I don't have time for this let's go" his voice cracked under the pressure, appreciating the fact that he was flustered gave her a small mental victory.

Forty-five minutes later, Xiao Lang was confidently entered the manor of Long Xin Ng with Sakura nonchalantly strolling behind him. When he came into the large meeting area his eyes quickly survey the room.

'Fuck, what is this?'

Somehow, Long Xin was able to assemble if not all, most of Asia's crime syndicates in one room.

'I shouldn't have brought her here'

Turning abruptly to face her he commanded softly, "Fix my tie"

"What? There's nothing wr..."

"Please, just do it" he said tiredly rolling his amber eyes.

Purposefully, turning his back to the men in the room, his frame was blocking her from their view. "Sakura, I need you to listen to me carefully. All of the men in this room are extremely dangerous; do not speak to them unless they speak to you. Be nice, no attitude. Do not tell them anything about yourself, I will introduce you by another name. Keep to yourself if possible"

For a few seconds, a fearful wave swept across her face, "Syaoran, I..."

"Don't worry, I promise. Everything will be okay, we're leaving Thailand in twelve hours. From there I'll work on getting your life back"

If he was ever concerned about Sakura Kinomoto's safety, it was now. Taking her lightly by the elbow and escorting her next to him, eight pair of eyes scrutinized her with delight and curiosity. Calmly she breathed deeply and detached her mind from her body. Thinking too much about what he just revealed to her, would just make the situation worse.

Interlocking her fingers tightly, Xiao Lang introduced her to the group.


	5. Chapter 5

**I didn't mention this because everyone already knows, but I guess everyone does it to cover their ass, so...**

**DISCLAIMER: Cardcaptor Sakura is too awesome to be mine. It's a great amine and magna that inspires me write. Thank you CLAMP **

**Also thanks to all the readers for your feedback...and please don't be afraid so share your thoughts. **

**Hope you enjoy yingfa07.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Tomoeda, Japan**

You never discover your true feelings until the journey is over. This is the time when you want to say all that you could, to remind them that you will always be thinking of them, keeping them in your memories, in your heart.

'Hmmm, damn procrastination'

The morning went by so fast, what happened...let's see.

I woke up, got dressed.

Took the documents off the nightstand put them in my bag.

Then we got in the car.

Now all of a sudden we're heading down my street.

It was a peculiar and clement drive to my house. Syaoran's frame of mind was distant, his hands were constricted on the steering wheel turning his knuckles white. He couldn't bring himself to look at me even when I engaged him in playful small talk.

Isn't it funny when your mind wants to hold on to an event or a memory it latches on to something small and insignificant, like that small crack across the road or the number trees I've counted on the sidewalk.

'Shit now every time I pass that red mailbox I'm gonna remember this ride home'

I know he didn't want me to go, but this was the end and we were finally at my house.

Staring out the passenger side window at my home, I paused for a few seconds hoping that he would say something, anything.

I let out a soft sigh when I felt the volt of wretchedness creep into my chest. 'Wow...I can't take this anymore' reaching in the backseat with one arm, I pulled the duffle bag towards me in an effort to get out of this uncomfortable space.

I managed to conjure up one more smile, "Think about what I said Syaoran, and don't take another ten years to come see me..." He wasn't listening to me, for the past twenty seconds his attention was focused on the rear-view mirror.

'Whatever' I thought, 'be that way' my hand reaches for the door then he shouts, "WAIT". His eyes still focused upwards on the mirror, "I can't leave you here" he whispered.

"Why, what's going on?"

"A silver car has been tailing us since we got on the highway, right now it's parked about twenty-five metres down the road behind that red car. Don't look back"

"Where I'm I gonna go, and your flight is in thirty-five minutes"

He didn't answer, he simply drove off at a moderate pace towards the city. A few minutes later, I could see the car four vehicles behind us, meandering from one lane to the next in a desperate effort to keep up. Syaoran would glance periodically into his side-view mirror making sure that they were a safe distance away.

My palms were beginning to sweat, I will have to admit I was becoming a bit worried, so worried that I didn't realize that he was on the phone.

"...make arrangements for Dr Kinomoto to go with me, we're being followed...I'm on my way to the airport"

Under the circumstances, I couldn't object. Approximately an hour ago, I assumed that everything will be back to normal, in my case that is.

Our car came to a crawl then to an abrupt stop at a major intersection. Gripping the headrest and glimpsing six cars behind us on the left lane, my eyes frantically sought out the silver vehicle. Either we lost them or they're far behind, my mind relaxed for a microsecond. Then, I gasped when I saw the two men darting between cars...with guns and their eyes clearly on us...no on me.

"SYAORANNNN?"

The edginess in my voice made his head whip around groaning slightly. He bit his lip and hesitated, but why, what is there to think about. Then I understood, he reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a GLOCK 31 pistol. My god, we're in the middle of a busy intersection with men, women and children in idling vehicles. As my eyes quickly combed through the cars and their passengers I hoped that this day would end well.

"GET OUT THE CAR" he yelled. Mechanically I grabbed the bag in the backseat, "LEAVE IT" he said in annoyance. Life or death, he couldn't possibly understand the treasured pieces in this bag. Totally ignoring his unreasonable request I took the bag anyway. Then the gravity of this nightmare hit me when I heard the popping sounds of three gunshots, one shattering the back glass and the others hitting the car.

Taking cover in front of the vehicle I watched him turn and take aim shooting back at the men until the gun was empty. When the noise ceased, he tossed the gun aside and grabbed my hand forcefully, we darted through the other vehicles waiting at the junction.

After we got onto the sidewalk, pedestrians scampered out of our way when they encountered this raving lunatic cussing and tugging me behind him. I tried my best to keep my footing, sprinting in ballerina flats and constantly looking back wasn't the best combination.

We've been running for five minutes, yeah taking my bag was a heavy mistake. But I was willing to go the distance, the entrance to the airport terminal was in our sights and our pursuers discontinued their chase. My numb fingers were dangling in his clutched palm but he didn't let me go. Actually, when his grip would feel a bit limp he would unconsciously grasp my hand tighter.

Not bothering to go to the check in counter, Syaoran hauled me straight to departures.

"Get your passport" he said nervously. Dipping into a side pocket in my bag, I was able to pull out my new passport and ID. He grabbed them before I could even open it.

'Jeez, one minute he's over-protective and caring and next minute he's so blasted rude'

When I threw my bag on the conveyor belt that's when I remembered, there's another gun under his jacket. I tried to jerk him away from the scanner but my hold wasn't strong. All the alarms and lights went off, but Syaoran was incredibly composed. My body was frozen, I didn't want to go to the other side of that scanner.

No, I wasn't carrying anything illegal, but in the name of self-preservation I wasn't prepared to be grilled by Immigration.

He presented my passport and his to the officers. I was surprised when they escorted him aside without incident; one of them took the documents behind the counter to verify the information. I was expecting to have guns pointed to our faces, or to be handcuffed and escorted to some plain, cold backroom for interrogation.

All this time I was still grounded where he left me and he was talking and gesticulating in my direction.

Whatever he was saying to them seemed convincing enough not to make a scene. The man who had gone to check our passports appeared to be satisfied. One of the men giggled when he touched Syaoran alerting him to my frozen state at the scanner.

Raising his hand with gratitude towards the men and retrieving our passports, he stomped over to me exasperated and intolerable of my unnerving behaviour. The scanner went off again when he latched onto my hand, this time his grip was rough.

"You're so childish sometimes Sakura" he exclaimed and yanked my body to the other side. In one motion I scooped up my bag at the end of the conveyor belt almost losing my balance.

"Hurry up we have to run to the gates, we have two minutes" he hollered.

'Dammit, I thought I was going back home, to my work, to my life. What happened here I'm on the run again with Syaoran this time to Hong Kong? And I can't go back, we were just chased through the streets of Tomoeda by two men.'

* * *

**Two days ago - Bangkok, Thailand**

Sakura smiled timidly as Xiao Lang presented her as his acquaintance for the afternoon. Although her dress was knee high and quite conventional she felt naked. She has just stepped into a room filled with hungry carnivores, even Skai had a sly sneer on her face. One man in particular lavished his gaze over her bodily features, he seemed dazed and enchanted by her. Sakura brought her arms across her chest as she was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable realizing that she was now the focal of everyone's attention.

Reading her reaction, he knew what was happening and where it was coming from. Bahn's eyes made contact with Xiao Lang who was already poised in a threatening manner.

He could always count on Skai to mention the obvious or to be three moves ahead on the chess board. "Xiao Lang, kitty...from last night?"

Catching Sakura's attention by tugging her elbow, he motioned her to the butler standing by the door.

Sakura gave a relaxed smile, bowed and exited the room.

Xiao Lang was a bit apprehensive. Anyone in this room could be responsible for what happened two days ago. He wasn't fearful, more like concerned.

This had to important, Long Xin didn't mention that all of them were going to meet. It appeared to be a surprise to every person in the room. Xiao Lang sipped on his whiskey and observed the demeanour of all his crime associates. There was so much that can go wrong in a room with nine criminal figures.

In the corner of his eye he can see Skai sauntering over to him, dressing in very sheer dress revealing her erotic undergarments. She gently bumped against his shoulder and leaned on the mantle.

"Why are you over here by yourself? Don't you want to catch up with your friends?"

"Please don't patronize me Skai and I wouldn't go as far as calling _these_ individuals _my friends_. It's just business. Over six months ago, Xeus over there put a bullet in my back in Taiwan, remember. He tried to kill you too" he smiled mockingly and raised his glass to his mouth swallowing the drink hard down his throat, "it appears that you forgot, or did he make you a peace offering"

"I cannot be bought that easily Xiao Lang, but like you say it just business. Long Xin has requested that I be a smidge bit cordial for today"

"Only today?" he laughed

"That's right, _only_ today...What are you doing tonight, taking your new pet out for walk?"

"No I'm going back to Japan, I have some loose ends to tie up"

"Oh, that's a shame. Probably you should leave your friend with me, I'll take good care of her"

"She's not my friend, she's nobody. And I'm leaving her right here where I found her, so you could do as you please"

"Hmmm, that sound tempting I wish..."

Long Xin Ng entered the room energetically and dominant, he opened his arms and greeted his guests, shaking hands and making friendly gestures to them.

"Let me say first thank you for meeting with me on short notice, I know some of you may have had unresolved differences. I'm asking respectfully that we cast that aside for today. We're all in the business of making money, and this meeting gentlemen, is about making money in your respective territories. I have contacts in the Pentagon and the Department of Defence in the United States. They were able to furnish me with agents who are willing to provide weapons on the black market"

This revelation made a few eyebrows raise.

"There's demand for weapons in the middle east and Asia. These suppliers needs their weapons sold, we have the ways and means to get it where it needs to go. The easiest transit points are through here and Japan. I've already had meetings with the Port and Police Commissioner here. Each of you has co-ordinate your respective people. Each of you will receive a memory card, I will not disclose the information on it, it is for your eyes only. I hope you understand why I choose to conduct this meeting in this manner. However, I advise you that you communicate only with the respective agent on your memory card. This is the only time I will speak of this endeavour. I'm not repeating myself, if you're not interesting don't take the card, good afternoon gentlemen"

When Long Xin rose to his feet, the men began to murmur to each other. Xiao Lang was gazing at the floor when he felt a firm grip on his shoulder.

"Xiao Lang..."

"Long Xin I didn't see you there"

"You seem preoccupied, can we speak privately"

Turning away from the others, they disappeared down the corridor.

* * *

This is probably the third time she circled the room. She was always fascinated with art just like her father.

Sipping on a glass of merlot while she canvassed the large room, she scrutinized the grand pieces hanging on the wall. She could tell that the owner of this mansion has a preference for Italian Renaissance art.

In the corner of eye she recognised that she was being shadowed by a rather effervescent, blonde, woman. Sakura turned to her suddenly, catching the young woman off-guard making her take two steps back.

"I'm sorry" she exclaimed, "I didn't mean to stare. You look like a nice person. I like your dress, its Versace isn't it"

"Yeah it is...I'm Vicki"

"I'm Cai Cai...you've been staring at this painting for a long time...why"

"Ummm...I think it's beautiful. It's Annunciazione di Cestello by Botticelli"

"Are you sure about that?" a male voice interjected. It was the disturbing man that was gawking at her earlier. Over the years Sakura's tolerance for bullshit was almost non-existent. Making people uncomfortable or distressed was something she hated, that's why the word scared wasn't in her vocabulary anymore.

This man was the same height as Syaoran and he's handsome extremely handsome, probably in his earlier thirties, his platinum blonde hair matched his grey, sad eyes. His facial features were a bit soft and gentle, but something about him seemed a little dark.

"Yes I'm sure" she replied confident to the man. Cai Cai suddenly became reclusive, slowly creating distance between herself and Sakura. She contoured her face at the young lady's action. Her eyes followed Cai Cai to the door, the man took one step towards her, and reflexively Sakura took one step back.

He held out his hand to her, "Bahn Khmer"

Sakura held onto her glass with both hands up to her waist. On the outside he appeared fine, but something about him was off.

* * *

After exiting the room, Xiao Lang made his way back to the main area, it was time to go, he had already contacted Wasan to meet up with them out front. He heard a door on his left open, ignoring this he felt a pair of hands pull him back into a room.

It was her, her fragrance gave her away, he was getting tired of these games. Closing the door hurriedly behind them, she pushed him against the wall then pressed herself against his mid-centre. Not being a bit amused, he held up his hands avoiding contact with her body.

"Why are you avoiding me Xiao Lang?"

"I'm not avoiding you Skai, you think I'm avoiding you? I don't attach myself to people. We had sex, it was fun. What...you thought I was going to marry you?"

"No, but we were supposed to have dinner... and _that_ you still owe me. Unless you want to have another round of _fun_"

Her soft lips lingered on his neck as her hand made its way to the bulge below his waist. Allowing common sense prevail, he shoved her by the shoulders with a disgusted look on his face. She backed off speechless and without showing an iota of emotion. Hastily he exited the room, his priority at the time was to return Sakura to Japan and to get her far away from him and this life.

Looking like a cornered animal, she was determined to get away from him. Noticing her body language Xiao Lang darted across the room and inserted himself between Sakura and Bahn.

"We're leaving now" he announced whilst keeping his eyes fixed on hers. She always knew how to read him without words, and this time his eyes said _trouble. _

"Xiao Lang, I was in the midst of introducing myself to the young lady"

Xiao Lang peering at him over his shoulder, scoffed and was about to walk away when Bahn tugged him by the arm. Thoughtlessly Xiao Lang grabbed Sakura by her wrist. The grasp was strong and burning through her skin, however she felt his hand tremble.

He was holding her not to be forceful but to protect her from this unknown individual.

Xiao Lang's tone was aggressive "Bahn...I'm warning you...you can't have this one"

The man slowly moved his hand away from him, they eyeballed each other intensely for a few seconds. Still holding on to Sakura he dragged her out of the room passing Skai leaning against the doorway.

Xiao Lang's strides were so long, that you can hear the exhausted pace of Sakura's shoes echoing down the corridor towards the front entrance.

"Whoa, that was interesting?" Skai declared

"Yes it was...let's change the conditions of your request. I'll have Xiao Lang eliminated if you get me her"

"Oh see something you like Bahn"

"Yes, she's exquisite. I want her"

"What's the matter Bahn you're getting bored with your present collection. You need a new toy"

"I don't know what you're implying Skai, but my flowers aren't whores. Get me her, that's the deal.

* * *

They got back to the motel in Japan after nine that night. She was still wearing the same green dress and he was slightly dishevelled from sleeping on the jet.

He and Sakura strolled into the front office in the motel. Again Sakura stands by the door, exhausted and sleepy.

When he approached the counter, Deloris handed him the room key and turned on the NO VACANY sign.

"Good night Delirious...you can contact Huang I have to see him in the morning"

"Will do. I see you still have skinny girlfriend"

"You see...that's why I call you Delirious"

"Why she isn't skinny?"

"No she isn't my girlfriend, good night" he replied annoyed.

Sakura was too fatigued to be bother by Syaoran's and Deloris' dialogue.

Only two words were screaming in her head...shower...sleep.

* * *

She kept going over the incident in her mind, the way he opposed Bahn for her, the way he held her hand, the way he protected. There was some chemistry between them, if it wasn't that, his actions suggested that knows her.

Skai entered the small guest house on the property. The two young men were glued the numerous computer screens on the wall. They were carrying out their daily routines, when she just burst into the room which made them somewhat perturbed.

"Kamon, we had some visitors here around one this afternoon, I want you to run a search on a woman wearing a green dress. She's probably from here, if not run a check in Japan. And I have feeling that she's connected to Xiao Lang, see if you can find one"

"Skai...you know that may take a day or two"

"I know...so get started. Call me immediately when you get something"

* * *

After breakfast and a shower, Sakura sat on the bed watching TV, the morning was boring. At least in Thailand she accompanied him where ever he went, but here he hasn't gone anywhere. He's just waiting, waiting on what? And he has been downstairs with Deloris for two hours.

Finally the room door opens, "You abandoned me" she complained

"No I didn't. I promised that you'd get your life back and I'm working on it"

"Oh?...Thanks?", he fell onto the bed face down.

She looked over to him with her eyes half-opened and a mischievous gaze, "In Thailand, I heard you say sorry before you kissed me, what did you mean?"

"Don't even go there Sakura, I was sorry for drugging you that was it. Don't turn this into something else"

"I was just asking...but you didn't answer me before. Why did you leave Japan?"

"Oh god, we already went over this. Would you drop it, this is not a topic up for discussion"

"Why are you avoiding the question?...Fine I can't be here, I'm going for a walk"

"Sakura no"

Xiao Lang leaped over the bed and blocked her path, he was about to take hold of her shoulders. With her palms open and her arms extended she practically blocked him from touching her. He attempted to do it again and she repeated the same motion.

He was dumbfounded, 'what the hell, I never taught her that'. He wanted to push the boundaries a little, he wondered what else can she do.

This time he was swift and more aggressive, he snatched her wrist like yesterday and stepped into her. He was hurting her again, she winced slightly because it was still a bit bruised, and this infuriated her. Sakura's movements were so fast that he was blind-sided. She brought her free wrist up, driving it under his chin plunging his head backwards then bringing the back of her hand forward hard smacking the bridge of his nose.

What followed was nothing he'd anticipated. Her ears were subjected to endless profanities pouring out of his mouth. His face cried out in pain. He was pinching his nose, his vision was impaired and his eyes were watering.

Through his anguish he asked her, "Where did you learn that?"

"Touya" she blurted out sizing him up.

There was a knock on the door. To indicate his surrender he held up his hand to her. "This isn't over and don't leave this room" he warned still holding the bridge of his nose.

Standing on the other side of the door, was a dark haired man slightly dressed in plain white shirt and jeans.

"What happened to you" he chuckled.

His chocolate brown eyes drifted across to Sakura. The man gave her a pleasant smile and gestured hello by wiggling his fingers timidly at her.

"It's nothing, let's go" Xiao Lang replied frustrated.

The two men retreated to another room a few doors down. When he settled down the pain in his face subsided but the area was still reddened.

Motioning his thumb to the right of him the man asked, "Who is she?"

"She's someone from my past, we'll get to that in a while. Long Xin has contacts at the Pentagon and DOD, they're gonna trade weapons on the black market"

"Did he mention who's his contact?"

"No he didn't, but there's a list of suppliers, specifications and class of weapons on this memory card. This can't happen Huang, a lot of people will die if these weapons enter Asia"

"I know, did you get any information on the super notes"

"No, but Skai said they're coming from South Korea in six weeks, that's all. She doesn't say too much on that and I didn't want to press her about it. Did you get a trace on the diamonds?"

"Yeah, the VP of GlobeTech, Youchi Ogasaka and the owner of the Fukuwa Diamond Company were quietly arrested two days ago...the diamonds were traced back Zimbabwe, conflict diamonds. Don't worry we'll get Skai but not for this?"

"I'm not worried about her Huang, she has long list of felonies to choose from. But, I heard you say Youchi Ogasaka, you mean Minister Ogasaka"

"Yep, we connected him to that prostitution ring and racketeering"

"Long Xin spoke to me about that after the meeting, so that arrest wasn't quiet enough"

"It's been ten months Syaoran, what happened? We were afraid that you've gone rogue"

"Nah, things were just getting...complicated. I'm ready to get out Huang; I want this to be over"

"I know Syaoran, we just need to know who's doing these notes. Then that will be it"

"No, that's not _it_, I have to find Tomoyo"

"I understand but that's not part of this operation, we have agents in Thailand and Cambodia working on that"

"I'M NOT READY TO LOSE ANOTHER PERSON I CARE ABOUT TO THIS JOB"

"You mean like what happened with Randi? We know, Commander told us not to contact you until you were ready. He grilled Eriol on your location but he didn't talk, so he was sent on leave two months ago"

"What, he didn't tell me that? He was sent on leave because of me"

"No, it's not because of you. Tomoyo's disappearance is consuming him. Commander didn't want the team to see him like that, but he knows that he's still working the case with you"

"So they haven't been found?"

"No, Rika Sasaki was found in a sweat shop in Guam. We rescued a hundred and eleven young girls and women in that place. Most of them were mal-nourished and over-worked. That was two months ago, she's been relocated to the US and she doing fine. Tomoyo and the other woman were moved, where, we don't know"

"You know I saw Bahn yesterday, I almost shot him in his face"

"Syaoran why did you come back here, we could have met up in Beijing"

"Right, the woman next door is Sakura Kinomoto"

"Oh, your hostage/accomplice" Huang chuckled, soon after his fingers went to work on his laptop, "Okay let's see, _Doctor_ Sakura Kinomoto, twenty-five years old. Father, Dr Fujitaka Kinomoto, astrophysicist, deceased. Mother, Dr Nadeshiko Kinomoto MD, deceased. Brother, Touya Kinomoto, also deceased. Born and raised in Tomoeda, attended Tomoeda Elementary, Middle and High School...so wait, you know her?"

"Yes"

"Does she know what happened to Rika Sasaki and Tomoyo Daidouji?"

"No, and she can't. Tomoyo is her second cousin"

Huang let out a long sigh then continued, "She attended The Institute of Medical Science at the University of Tokyo. She has two DUIs and a disorderly conduct charge"

"What? *sigh*. Anyway I want her exonerated from any charges related to the incident at the Tomoeda Hospital. She had nothing to do with that"

"We know...there's talk that Long Xin or Skai contracted out and the spent shells found at the scene were similar to a few shootings in Thailand and Taiwan"

"I had Deloris destroy Dr Kinomoto's stuff, so everything needs to be replaced. By tomorrow she should be back in Tomoeda and I have to go back Hong Kong...I didn't plan on spending so much time here. If I don't go back soon people will start asking the wrong questions"

"Okay, I'll drop it off tonight. You'll find your documents and a firearm in the safe. There's another gun in the car parked out back. When you get to Hong Kong Eriol should contact me so I can report back to Beijing...I'm really glad you're back Syaoran"

* * *

**Phuket Province, Thailand**

Tomoyo and Cai Cai were seated on a grassy knoll in the garden. It was another beautiful day, the atmosphere was quiet cool and serene. In these moments Tomoyo's talent overflowed, her pencil worked vigorously sketching her imagination on the oversize pad. Then without warning Cai Cai's voice broke the silence.

"Everything is different, he's changed since he saw that woman yesterday, he completely smitten with her. He didn't say anything to me at breakfast or lunch, but he spoke to you. Why is he ignoring me Tomoyo?"

Since yesterday he was telling her, she was too loud, she was too talkative, she didn't know enough.

The young impressionable woman was throwing a childish tantrum. Tomoyo was more concern about her welfare, if Bahn was really unhappy with Cai Cai she would be sent away or maybe killed. For the last four months Cai Cai has enjoyed the spoils of her captivity, the clothes, jewellery, shoes basically anything she wanted. She traded her freedom for material things, but Tomoyo valued her family and friends, so she wanted out.

* * *

They were about to go their separate ways, so why not.

Tonight they were seated opposite each other in a luxurious and expensive restaurant, their conversations stemmed around their time at school and laughter about their past friends and incidents.

The mood changed when they were hurled back into the present.

"Syaoran, how are you doing all of this?" Sakura asked

"Don't worry about it, this is what you wanted, right?"

"Yeah it is...if you can start over or walk away from this life, where would you go?" Under the dim light, his amber eyes lit up. She giggled when his smile became so effervescent and jovial.

"I don't know...where would _you_ go?" he asked

"Hmm Bali, no Java"

"Java...Indonesia?"

"Yes Java, you know some remote village on the beach or very close to beach. I'd become the local doctor, enjoy a quiet life, go to beach every day, watch the sun set..."

"You're still a hopeless romantic *haha*"

"A girl could dream, what the hell. But seriously, when you do get out of this, make sure to send me postcard from Java. Just be careful...okay Syaoran"

"Sakura...the reason why I left..."

"It's okay Syaoran, we were best friends, remember? When I asked earlier, I just wanted to hear it...from you. But it doesn't matter now...so don't ruin it"

Wow, he was surprised how she just cut him off, in the past she would have listened, even though she would know what he was about to say.

He pursed his lips and nodded, he should have answered her before, now she doesn't need hear anything. Regret slowly etched away at the happiness he was feeling two minutes ago. With nothing left say his eyes drifted away from her face and focused on the centre of the table.

* * *

**Thanks R&R**

**Khiyo **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Long Xin knew very well that his sister wouldn't answer her phone at the table, unless it was important. She hated interruptions but this time, she was willing to make an exception. Just like that, she took off without giving him an explanation, at the same time he wasn't troubled by his sister's eccentricities.

As soon as she walked through the door Kamon started jabbering like his life depended on it, obviously what he had say was a great revelation and he was more excited by it than she was.

"We got a facial recognition match. You're right she's from Tomoeda, Japan. She's Dr Sakura Kinomoto, she worked at that hospital Xiao Lang was in two weeks ago."

"The woman he kidnapped?. . . . . . . Is that the connection?"

"I don't think so. Look at this, Dr. Kinomoto a major prude, no social life, just work and home, no boyfriend, no kids, no immediate family. She has a Twitter account with no recent activity and a deactivated Facebook account, but, have no fear I was able to retrieve it. During her time in Middle and High School little Sakura had lots and lots of friends, however I think you'll be interested in these pictures" he grinned eagerly shoving the folder in her hands.

"Well well well, young Zhang Jie Wu"

"No, actually look at the caption in these pictures"

"Syaoran Li?"

"Yep, Syaoran Li comes from a very powerful and wealthy family. The Li family is a business empire, it goes back to ten generations. He was born in Hong Kong, at age of nine he was sent to Tomoeda, Japan. He returned to Hong Kong when he was seventeen, finished off High School then went on to university. After that nothing, it was as if he just disappeared or died. . . . . . . . . "

". . . . . . . . .or changed his name" she completed. Then she got that look on her face. She paced the room slowly, her eyes pierced the wall like she was searching for something.

"Run the name Syaoran Li with the list of law enforcement agencies worldwide, I have a feeling something is going to crawl out"

* * *

**Tomoeda, Japan**

The entire intersection was cornered off and traffic police did their best to divert vehicles to alternative routes through this major traffic pileup.

After viewing video footage from one of the nearby departure stores, it was discovered that Xiao Lang and a woman were involved in a shoot-out.

As a result, Detectives Corona and Neville were called in an hour later.

Things surrounding Xiao Lang were quiet for almost a week. The detective caught his partner's pensive gaze and narrowed his dark eyes.

"Okay this is what we know so far, Xiao Lang and a woman were being chased, by who we don't know yet.

"A rival maybe?" Corona asked.

"Probably, I'm hoping that woman on the video is the goodly Dr. Kinomoto"

"I hope so too. There are spent shells here and approximately ten meters back, behind that delivery truck. Witnesses say that the men exited their vehicle, came up from behind and started shooting at occupants of _this_ car. The driver came out and returns fire. They said he emptied his gun, tossed it then took off down Chancellor Mainway. There are some cameras located on that stretch and I have some guys looking at the footage. Forensics collected whatever evidence they could, including the gun Xiao Lang used"

"How soon can we identify the woman?"

"I'll tell Ming to work on it right away"

"Thank you, somehow I think she's innocent. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'd hate to think that Xiao Lang killed this woman just to get away but if she's still alive there's still hope. Follow their trail through the city and see where they ended up"

* * *

**Two hours later – Hong Kong **

The loud boom of swordplay and sound effects reverberated against the walls. In a large mansion in Hong Kong, two cousins were battling it out on their 72" flat screen in Lightening Returns: Final Fantasy XIII.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT. . . . . . YOU CAN'T. . . . . . . .ERIOL, WHAT THE HELL, STOP IT, LOOK OUT, **LOOK OUT**"

"Meilin shut up, you're breaking my concentration. . . . . . . .let go, MEILIN, STOP...STOP HITTING ME"

"You're not gonna stop me this time I'M GONNA. . . . . . . . . . "

There was no sound just a flashing message in red bold letters across the screen, **UNATHORISED ACCESS GRANTED**. Her face was pale, she slowly stood up from the couch with her mouth slightly agape and the game controls hanging from her fingers.

"No" she muttered. Tossing the control on the couch almost hitting Eriol on his shoulder. Quickly, she scampered down the corridor in her stylish combat boots.

"MEILIN WHAT'S GOING ON?" he shouted after her.

When the door flung open to her room she saw the same message flashing across the monitors. She wasted no time as her fingers went to work on the keyboard.

Seconds later Eriol was standing behind her breathless. "What's going on Meilin?"

"Someone is running a search on Syaoran"

"Can you get a lock on their location?"

"SSSHHHHH, I'm trying but this son of a bitch is tricky and these encryptions are damn good. You see. . . . . . . . .a minute ago they were located in Finland now they're in Antarctica, they're all over the place. SHIT, Eriol if I locked onto them now, I would be able to intercept the connection but at this rate they'll find what they're looking for, but I'll keep trying. Where is he?"

"On a plane. . . . . . . . .he'll be here in two hours or so"

"You should go get him, just to be safe"

* * *

Syaoran was asleep in his seat. He was making that dreadful face she's grown accustomed to. He hasn't had a peaceful night's rest, even in the Thailand, when they were there she would hear the TV on all hours of the night. He worried her tremendously and she knows that if she asked he would shut her down immediately.

Once upon a time they were so close, he knew her better than anyone else, even Touya. It bothered her that she didn't know this man sitting next her. When her fingers made contact his forehead it was damp. She gently pushed his hair away from his face, subconsciously he smiled and shivered from her touch.

'What do you dream about Syaoran? Your mind is so troubled. I wish I could help you'

_He and Erik walked into the room, they couldn't see what was going on. But they can hear the shallow breaths of someone sitting on a chair in front of Skai and the six men gathered there._

_Xiao Lang's mind screamed when he saw him._

'_**OH GOD RANDI'**_

"_What's going on here Skai? Why is Chao tied up?"_

_She gave a devilish laugh, "Do you know how to catch a snitch Xiao Lang...you give information him that he and he alone will not be able to use", handing him a gun, "respectfully, he's your problem so you should kill him"_

"_CHAO IS NO SNITCH" he barked at her._

"_HE'S FBI. . . . . . . . . .KILL HIM OR ELSE I WILL". Silently she smirked in her mind. What will he do now? This was her test to prove his loyalty, she walked from and crossed her arms in amusement._

_Erik had the same look in his eyes. In an effort to observe her movements he circled the blood covered man. Returning to his previous position, he glanced over his shoulder, she was beginning to lose her patience._

'_Hell. . . . . . . . . . .any second she will come over here and do it herself'_

_He cast his sorrowful amber eyes over the red head man strapped to chair. His face slashed and beaten to a pulp, his clothes drench with sweat and blood._

_The man's bloodshot, puffy eyes focused on his, slowly he mouthed "Do it"._

_He hesitated, his voice was yelling in his head._

'_I shouldn't have agreed to this, it was stupid. Why did we make this pact? No. . . . . . . . .I can't, I can't do this, please don't make me do this Randi._

"_Do it" he repeated silently._

_He brought the gun slowly up to his temple and closed his eyes._

_The muffled sounds from the silencer reverberated through his fingers._

_That was it. . . . . . . he just lost his soul. . . . . . . . he killed his best friend._

When he came to, Sakura's big emerald eyes were staring back at him. Nonchalantly turning his head away from her, he gazed out the window.

"We're here? Why didn't you wake me?" he asked rubbing his hands over his face.

"I tried but I guess you were too tired. . . . . . . . .you haven't been sleeping well huh"

He didn't respond.

"The plane has been sitting here a few minutes. The pilot asked that we stay in our seats. . . . . . . . "

"Wha. . . . . . . . " His eyes began to panic as he noticed a black SUV pulling up alongside the plane. Two Hong Kong Immigration officers climbed out the backseat. His eyes dipped, you can see that he was strategizing his next move, but they were on a plane, they were trapped nowhere to run, no escape, what can he do?

"Listen, the plane is going to be boarded. Don't panic, do what they say. Please don't say anything" he stressed.

She heard heavy footsteps trudging up the aisle, seconds later the officers were standing next to her, her expression was frightful. 'Oh no Immigration, again'

"Zhang Jie Wu, you need to come with us", one of the men instructed in a firm stern voice.

"This young lady is accompanying me" he replied.

"Then she comes too, get up both of you"

Sakura's lips began to tremble, her eyes were overflowing with tears. One of the men had a firm grip on her arm and the other officer was holding on to Syaoran. The other passengers were muttering and covering their mouths.

Feeling humiliated she kept her head down.

The men shoved them into the back seat on either side of the vehicle. Silently, tears were rolling down her cheeks, her eyes were now fixed on the plane when the vehicle drove off.

Then the silence broke, "Was that really necessary Eriol?"

"Yes it was, I'll explain when we get back to the house"

She was afraid to look, definitely that was his voice. Her eyes drifted to the back of the driver's navy blue hair, 'What the hell is going on? Eriol is a criminal too. Now I'm being dragged into it'

Sakura's behavior was cold and withdrawn.

They drove for almost an hour. Whatever this place was it was huge, the gates were solid and the walls were really high. From the outside it looks like a maximum security prison.

After another two minute drive, with lush greenery and trees on either side of the road, they approached a charming mansion. When Eriol parked the vehicle both he and Syaoran got out simultaneously, she didn't move an inch. She was numb and non-responsive; her body was jolted when the car door flung open. Syaoran grabbed her by her arm yanking her out the backseat.

"What's wrong now Sakura" Syaoran said agitated.

"LET GO OF ME SYAORAN. AND YOU ERIOL, YOU'RE IN THIS MESS TOO. NO WONDER SHE WANTS A DIVORCE..."

"SAKURA STOP IT, YOU DON'T _KNOW_ WHAT'S GOING ON"

"YOU KEEP SAYING THAT, BUT WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"

In a somber and monotonous tone Eriol responded, "Syaoran its okay, leave her alone...Let's go in the house"

Alone with her disappointment and her thoughts, they left her standing at the bottom of the stairs. She was confused. What happened over the last ten years, the people she loved and respected morphed into strangers and/or criminals?

She walked into the house slamming the front door behind her. Eriol and Syaoran had disappeared. Not knowing what to do with herself, she simply flopped down on the couch.

Eriol was hastily leading Syaoran upstairs.

"Someone's onto you Syaoran"

"How do you know that?"

"Meilin's system flagged the intruder, they're just snooping around. I spoke to Commander and they're securing your information at your Headquarters. You should be safe for now. But Meilin is trying to trace the hack"

They entered Meilin's domain still talking over her shoulders.

"What's up cuz, you had me worried. I thought you were dead" she said cynically focusing on the monitors.

"You wish, don't you?"

She smiled naughtily as her eyes darted from left to right. "You know I love you. . . . . . .I don't know how long this is gonna take. I could be here all night. These encryption codes are fucking awesome, really, I'd like to meet this bastard"

"We're really glad you're enjoying this challenge and you're taking your work so seriously. Maybe you should lay off the video games then you. . . . . . ."

"Go to hell Eriol, I don't report to you"

"Maybe you should, as a matter of fact I will request it" her mood changed as she drifted away from the conversation, ". . . . . . what, no witty retort?"

Meilin was sitting upright with her hands resting on her lap in a petrified state, only her eyes were danced across the screens.

'I know this signature' she thought.

"Eriol we should leave her to work, call us when you find anything" Syaoran remarked.

Not looking back, she shooed them out the room.

Gradually a smile crept across her face, "Son of a bitch. . . . . . . . . .Kamon Karter" Quickly she fumbled through her things on her large desk. A few seconds later she found her earpiece then she instantly made a call. While she waited on the connection she closed the door to her room.

"Aloha" the recipient answered

"What?" Meilin said confused

"You said the next time you call you'll be in Hawaii"

"Ha, I wish. Hey. . . . . . . remember that huge favor you owe me where I saved your ass and you didn't have do time in a State Prison and you didn't have to end up on an episode of Locked Up Abroad"

"*chuckles* Yeah"

"I want to cash in"

"Whatever you need doll face"

"I can see you"

"What?"

"You're running a name against law enforcement agencies around the world aren't you, why?"

"That's what I get paid for Mei. What gave me away?"

"Your signature, I know it remember. . . . . . . . .Kamon, I want you to stop. The person you're looking into is my cousin. And if he gets caught you know what will happen to him"

"Mei I can't. . . . . . ."

"Yes you can. Please, do this for me and we'll call it even"

"Okay, but next time I won't be able do anything about it, I can only inform you"

"Thank you, fair enough but tell me, how were you able to track him?"

"Through a Dr Sakura Kinomoto from Tomoeda, Japan, we were looking into her at first. I dug up an old Facebook account. There are some cute pics with you too, I wish I'd met you back then you were so hot"

"I'm still hot"

"Touché"

"Kamon, who are you working for?"

"That's enough Mei, I think we're even now"

"Okay, thanks and when I get to Hawaii, I'll give you a call"

"Sure!"

This was strange, 'Why would anyone be looking at Syaoran through Sakura Kinomoto?'

Eager to reveal her discovery she came charging towards the living room area. Her eureka moments was something she took pride in, always the being the first know any piece of information, gave her a sense of supremacy in times like these.

"Okay I know. . . . . . . . . " her triumph was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Meilin?"

"Wha. . . . . . . . .Sakura? Sakura Kinomoto? What are you doing here?" Turning to Eriol wide eyed she asked "What is she doing here?"

In Sakura's mind Meilin hadn't changed much since college. On her arm were two additional tattoos apart from the other six Sakura already knew about. Her black hair was in a high ponytail plait down to the back of her knees. Standing tall in a tank top, shorts and combat boots, Meilin firmly bit her lip and gazed at Syaoran intensely.

"We should talk about this privately" Syaoran gestured motioning his eyes down the corridor.

Soon they were all huddled in the hallway whispering to each other.

"What the fuck Syaoran, I thought Eriol told you no loose ends. What is she still doing with you?"

"It's complicated Meilin"

"Yes it is. The reason people were able to investigate _you_ is because of _her_"

"I don't understand"

"Someone is looking into Dr. Kinomoto; I wasn't able to get the details"

"But you _know_ who's doing this?" Eriol cut in peering over his glasses.

"I know the _hacker_ that's all, I recognized his signature. Our faces were on some old pics in her suspended Facebook account. I don't know who he's working for, and I don't know where he's located, he could be anywhere even right here in Hong Kong. . . . . . .Wait, does she know about this operation?"

"No Meilin" Syaoran countered.

"Well you two know I can't keep a secret, right? So either one of you tell her soon or I will"

"Mei. . . . . . . "

"No I don't care about protocol. Technically, she's involved now if anything happens to her at least she will know why"

After making her point, she walked away from them and made her way back to the living room leaving Eriol and Syaoran alone. But she was right, it's possible that anything _can_ happen to Sakura. Syaoran didn't want to think about this, he didn't want to think about anything, he needed sleep. Without acknowledging Eriol he went upstairs and slammed the door to his room.

Meilin's eyes rolled when she heard the noise resonated through the house, she was now seated in front of Sakura.

"That was Syaoran wasn't it?"

"Yeahhhh. . . . . . . But don't worry, we ignore him"

"I like your tattoos, what that one. It's Chinese right?" pointing to the two tattoos on her right forearm.

"Yeah, it's my name, I got this scorpion after college" she turned to the side and lifted her top "then I got this one last year"

The tattoo started below her armpit down her side, curving towards her flat stomach and ending on her hip, it was a colorful rose vine.

"Nice. So you have nine tattoos" Sakura exclaimed.

"Nah ten, I can't show you the other one" Meilin commented flatly.

"So what are you doing now?"

"I can't talk about that Sakura"

"*sigh* Clearly, so you're in the same _business_ as Syaoran and Eriol"

"What _business_ is that?"

"I don't know, that's what I'm trying to find out"

"Don't worry about it. You'll find out soon. . . . . . . . I promise. In the meantime let's get you settled in a room"

* * *

Sakura found herself waking up around 6:30pm.

Beyond the room door she could hear the sounds of somebody being attacked or fighting. Exiting the room cautiously, she did her best not to make a sound walking on the balls of her feet down the stairs to the disturbance. Warily gripping the side of the door frame she peeked around the side.

A quirky smile crept on her face when she observed Meilin and Syaoran sparring.

Lethargically she inched her way into the room, Eriol was absorbed so intently that he didn't notice her standing next to him.

Unconsciously she blushed when her eyes loomed over the glistening sweat on Syaoran's face and his bare upper body, his muscles flex with every strike, his firm thighs imprinted in his cargo shorts showing off his lean muscular calves. You can practically see the cogs of lustful thoughts turning in her mind. Trying hard to suppress her infatuation she folded her lips hard but it didn't stop her from glowing at the divine masculine form before her.

Not wanting to disturb Sakura's 'moment' Eriol simply bent his head and observed her from the corner of his eye.

"So when am I going to get to fight with you?" she shouted over to Syaoran instantly bring the round to a halt.

"Excuse me?" he replied breathless ". . . . . . . .Sakura you don't want to spar with me"

"Why not?"

"I may 'unintentionally' hurt you" he replied coyly.

"Hmm, too late for that" she muttered under her breath boring into his eyes. Eriol's head snapped to the right as he clearly overheard her remark.

Syaoran tightened his jaw when she mouthed the words. "I heard that"

Eriol interjected in a gentle voice, "Sakura if you want I will spar with you"

"No Eriol" Syaoran shot back immediately.

"Thanks Eriol...but trust me Syaoran Li won't 'hurt' me. It's him that needs to worry about me"

The words she mumbled before pinched him on the surface but the thought of this petite woman opposing him was all but laughable. "You?. . . . . . . .Hurt me? Is that a challenge Dr Kinomoto?"

"Yes it is" she replied in low menacing voice.

"You wanna do this now?" encouraging her advances.

"Yes I do" she answered baiting him further.

Meilin interjected with an uncomforting voice, "Sakura that's not a good idea"

"Meilin don't worry about me" she replied in a reassuring voice.

"Actually it's not you that I'm worried about" she murmured moving away from the space.

Syaoran toweled his face and positioned himself in fighting stance.

She was poised calm with her eyes fixed on him, his face, his emotions, they moved simultaneously towards each other, the movement of her hands seemed gently but they were powerful. Every attempt he would make to touch her face it was easily deflected, she distracted him by accelerating circular motions of her hands, seeing an opening she slapped him on his mouth with the back of her hand, Eriol chuckled in surprise at the sudden strike. Syaoran paused and trailed his tongue over his lip, he tasted blood. He hasn't felt blood in his mouth since he was a teenager, he squared his jaw ready for the next round.

Sakura could tell that he was little annoyed, but she remained composed. Again, they moved towards each other this time Sakura raise her legs to kick him in his side. Syaoran countered by blocking her foot with one hand then striking the other hand palm forward into her diaphragm, her skin burned but the force of the strike rippled through her chest. She grimaced in pain her breathing was uneven, she noticed that his face became smug and conceited, she realized that he was trying to prove a point.

Oh. . . . . . but this time she was prepared

Syaoran's feet were quick, she realized he was trying to throw off her footwork and he was gearing up to deliver a punch. His fist was mere inches from her face when she blocks. With her other hand she delivers a potent chop to his side. He let out an agonizing moan, now that he was distracted by the pain she deliver a hard slap on his ear.

He staggered backwards shell-shocked and disoriented. On the other hand Sakura didn't act a bit worried.

His discomfort was so unbearable, he couldn't look at her.

And now his suspicions from the motel in Japan were confirmed.

With her victorious smile she noted, "You haven't changed Syaoran Li...you shouldn't fight with your emotions" Meilin and Eriol were speechless and frozen.

Realizing that _this_ was over, Sakura simply left the room.

"Arghhh, wha. . . . . . . .what? What just happened?" Syaoran huffed winded and sticking his finger in his ear.

Meilin snickered, "You got your ass handed to you by a woman, I tried to warn you. Touya's been training her in Tai Chi after you left, she got better at it"

"Are you ok?" Eriol asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm good. We'll meet in two hours. Meilin contact Huang to get the details of the bust tonight"

"You're joining us Syaoran?" enquired Eriol

"Yeah why not, this should be interesting"

* * *

**Enjoy *woo hoo* - REVIEWS REVIEWS**


	7. Chapter 7

**This story is rated M for a reason. **

**Don't read if you're not comfortable with violence and/or death.**

**And please don't complain about the upcoming chapters, ****read at your own risk.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The harbor night air was extremely cold, there was light wisp of mist moving across the water. It was after nine and the atmosphere was still, quiet.

A beige panel van rolled up to the gates. From a distance, the conversation was incoherent between the security guard and the driver but you can see there was an understanding, driver identified, guard slides open gates.

On and off the harbor compound the illicit activities were being monitored by a tactical group of men and women positioned in the shadows.

**TEAM TWO – "Final package just entered the compound"**

**TEAM ONE - "Copy Team two. Wait for confirmation, I repeat wait for confirmation. Team three do you have eyes on the container"**

**TEAM THREE – "Copy Team three. We have eyes on the container, forty-three subjects all female. Eight more subjects coming out of van, no sign of Khmer"**

**TEAM ONE - "Rae, do you have eyes on the targets"**

**MEILIN - "Yes Team one, infrared is picking up six persons on board, three above deck, two in the engine room and one in the captain's quarters, I believe the two in the engine room are our boys. . . . . .WAIT, a small vessel is moving towards the starboard side of the ship. I can see three more totaling nine, I repeat you have nine persons"**

**TEAM ONE - "Are they boarding the ship Rae?"**

**MEILIN - "Affirmative"**

Fifty-one women were placed in row on the deck of the ship. Most of them were weak, shivering from the frigid night or. . . . . . . from fear. Their faces covered dirt and tears.

**TEAM THREE – "Khmer has just boarded the vessel, I repeat we have Khmer on the deck"**

Like an Admiral inspecting his soldiers, a shady, intimidating man accompanied by two others walked slowly in front of the cue of women. Savagely, he groped and examined every detail, hair color height, weight, eye color.

Eventually, he approached a lovely crimson-hair woman; her entire body cringed at the sight of him but when he grabbed her jaw she retaliated and spat on him. Obviously offended he punched her in the jaw forcing her head to the side.

**TEAM TWO - "Team one, a subject is resisting and Khmer is using excessive force. I repeat Khmer is using excessive force"**

Unexpectedly, the sound of a gunshot rippled through the quiet night. Everyone watched on in horror as the woman collapsed to the floor, the man stood over her and delivered another shot into her lifeless body. Moments later two men could be seen dragging the motionless body across the deck and over the side of the ship.

**TEAM ONE – "DISABLE TARGETS NOW GO GO GO"**

With strategic precision, one by one, the five henchmen on deck collapsed around the women. Dazed and confused the women began to scream and scamper. The sole man standing held his firearm frightfully in front of him and carefully walking backwards. He was confused swinging his hand from left to right not knowing where the next shot would come from.

"FREEZE" one of the men from below deck was holding a gun to the back of his head. The Captain of the ship was already being escorted in handcuffs above deck by the other undercover agent from below.

Approximately thirty something agents were now storming the vessel with their weapons drawn. All of them were dressed in black clothing and some of them wearing ski masks.

With his gun positioned directly on the man, a team leader announced "Gan Khmer, you're under arrest for kidnapping, human trafficking and most recently murder"

Below the masks navy eyes smiled at amber, the other Agents were engaged in soothing and assisting the distraught, frightened women.

**MEILIN – "Team one, what's happening"**

**ERIOL – "We have Khmer Rae, we got him. We're on to the next one now"**

**MEILIN – "Be careful; see you in two days guys"**

Meilin pulled her earpiece out of her right ear and stretched her arms.

Finally, her mind was at ease as her cousins were safe and another scumbag is going to jail for a very long time. She stretched her arms above her head, cracked her fingers and her neck.

Then a devious smile crept across her face, seconds later she was knocking on Sakura's room door.

"Yeah" Sakura called out.

"It's me Meilin"

"Come on in"

"Get dressed we're going to meet up with some old friends at the club. Don't ask it's a surprise"

"Are the guys going with us?"

"Naw, Eriol and Syaoran won't be around for a couple of days, so it's just us girls. . . . . . .so c'mon"

"Okay" Sakura beamed excitedly.

* * *

**Two days later**

Eriol and Syaoran were traveling in their heavily tinted black SUV through the city. They've been crawling through heavy traffic for almost forty minutes since they left the hotel.

"Davenport is on his way back to Japan as we speak. The field office there will take over. We have enough audio to make an arrest in a few days the district prosecutor's case is solid"

"Will Xiao Lang be arrested?" Syaoran asked playfully.

"I'm not sure Syaoran, probably _he_ should. When this price-fixing scandal erupts, a lot of high profile figures are gonna shit themselves. That's not a bad. . . . . . . . ." Eriol's voice faded as his eyes gazed past Syaoran outside the passenger side window, to a sidewalk restaurant.

"What are you looking. . . . .at?"

Now watching in the same direction, Syaoran fumbled to get his cell phone out his jacket. Immediately he pressed speed dial.

"Wèi" Meilin answered cheeky

"Where are you?" Syaoran enquired

"I'm in my room tracking your vehicle" she replied in a droning tone

"And where's Sakura"

Silence

Silence

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .More silence

"You're looking her aren't you?"

"What is she doing out by herself. . . . .and who's that guy she's with?"

"That's her ex from college. The incomparable Fye Mignogna *sigh*, he saw her at the club two nights ago"

"You took her to a club Meilin. . . . . . . ."

"HEY, I didn't realize Sakura was our prisoner Syaoran. . . . . ."

"That's not what I meant, the other day you said someone is running a search on her, and now she's out in the open"

"C'mon Syaoran she can take care of herself, or did you forget when she slapped your ass around the other day. . . . . . ."

"Hey, that happened because I allowed it to. . . . . . . ."

Not caring and cutting him off, she snapped. "Yeah whatever, you know what Syaoran I'm not _babysitting_ Dr. Kinomoto. She wanted to go out, so I lent her my car and I tagged her, she's wearing my earrings. She's safe, I have her on a camera from the restaurant and a traffic cam across the street. When you're done having your mental breakdown and you have any sensible questions to ask, feel free to call me back"

Her voice was replaced with a rhythmic sound of a dial tone, Syaoran glanced at the phone and shoved it into his pocket. His fingers were tapping against his thigh as the car moved forward slowly in the frustrating traffic.

Syaoran could only look on as the pair were laughing and talking. . . . . . . wait, the man was holding Sakura's hand and rubbing his thumb over her fingers.

The word **jealousy** was etched on his face. As much as he hated to admit it, the sight of Sakura being moonstruck by another man, a very good-looking man might I add, was burning a hole into his chest.

Before he could even move Eriol restrained his arm, "Don't even _think_ about getting out of this car Syaoran. Meilin says she's safe, don't turn this into a problem. She's just having coffee with some guy, leave it alone"

* * *

From time to time Bahn would invite Tomoyo to walk with him in the gardens. He figured she was a placid, nature-loving woman and this he appreciated being a nature-lover himself. Something about this place made her forget the veracity of her circumstances.

Usually, she would accompany him and they would just stroll but for some reason today, he wanted to talk.

"When I was a boy I would leave the village and come here. This was once a vast empty field. Tall grass, ocean breeze everywhere. In the spring, I would lay in the grass over there" pointing across the grounds "this place has always been special to me. As I got older I promised preserve this place."

"Oh you live nearby Bahn-san"

"I did. When I was seven I lost my mother and my sister to cholera"

"I am so sorry Bahn-san, so it was just you and your father"

"No as a matter of fact, I never knew my father. My older brother took care of me alone. . . . . . . . . it was hard but he did his best. I bought this land a few years ago then I had my mother and sister moved here"

"So. . . . . . . . .they're buried here"

"Yes Tomoyo. . . . . . . .don't be so concerned. That's why I created this garden, I pay tribute to all my ladies with flowers. . . . . . . . .I have to admit, I've taken a liking to you Tomoyo. You remind me of my deceased sister Anchisa, you are very kind and nurturing. You're different from the others"

"Thank you Bahn-san"

Suddenly she realized that he stopped so turned to face him. His eyes were focused on stone pathway, "Tomoyo, Can I trust you?"

"Yes, of course" she replied eagerly

"Very soon, Cai Cai will be leaving"

"But, she's hasn't been here long Bahn-san. Where will she go?"

What happened next made Tomoyo shudder; Bahn simply raised his head, trailed his eyes over the wide assortment of flowers in his garden and produced an ominous smile.

His voice echoed in her mind, _I pay tribute to all my ladies with flowers_.

Taking a strong breath breath, clearly she understood. It was hard when she tried to subdue her astonishment, her wide, glossy eyes survey the garden. . . . . . .and my god, this was a huge garden.

* * *

They were quietly having breakfast when Sakura walked into the kitchen chipper. "You two are back, good morning"

Syaoran deliberately averted his eye to the other side of the room so she wouldn't be in his view.

"Good morning" Eriol and Meilin said in unison.

Sakura arched her eyebrows when didn't hear a response from Syaoran. She shrugged her shoulders and went to pour herself a cup of coffee. Boldly glimpsing over her shoulder, she asked Meilin.

"What's the matter with him?"

"He's mad that you've been going out for the last two days" she snickered.

'What the hell?'

Gently placing the coffee cup on the counter, she slowly walked up to him with her arms folded.

"Is this true Syaoran you're mad because I left the house...without _your_ permission. Is that it?. . . . . . . .you're not my father you know. I don't understand you, the past two weeks have been hell. I've been shot at on two occasions, drugged, running for my life and placed in uncomfortable situations because _you_ kidnapped me and I'm not supposed to at least make the best of it and enjoy myself, what do you want from me?"

Eriol and Meilin were both watching on but Syaoran remained staring at his cup without flinching. She became upset when he didn't react to her ramblings. Forgetting her coffee on the counter, she stormed off.

When he raised his head, his eyes stared daggers at his cousins, "You two stay out my business, this isn't High school"

Syaoran stood up suddenly causing the chair to topple over, he found himself heading straight upstairs to her room.

"You organized Sakura and her ex to meet up at the club didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Eriol" she retorted with a straight face. . . . . . . . .LIE, LIE, LIE

But Eriol knew who he was dealing with.

"He's gonna tell her" he stated.

"I doubt it" Meilin giggled softly.

"You wanna bet. . . . . . "

She jumped when the door slammed against the wall, he appeared as if was about to attack her, but he wouldn't, he won't dare. With his eyes fixed on her face he exhale then slam the door behind him. With every step he took towards her, she took one step back.

"Why did you come with me Sakura?"

"Excuse me?"

"AT THE HOSPITAL, WHY DID YOU COME WITH ME?" he repeated

"Are you out of your mind, you kidnapped me remember?"

"No I didn't" he scoffed pointing to her face, "you could've defended yourself if you wanted to. You could have disabled me in that elevator, but you didn't. You were curious, you choose to see what Xiao Lang was like, you brought yourself into this.

"No, I. . . . . . . .I"

"Don't lie to me, Sakura you took a hell of chance. What if I was truly evil, what if I didn't care about you. The police may found you handcuffed to that steering wheel with a bullet in your head"

"But you're not the type of person, are you Syaoran?"

"That's not the point. . . . . . . .I left Japan because I didn't want things to get crazy. . . . . . . . .between me and Tomoyo, between you and Tomoyo, between you and me. I couldn't bring myself to tell I her that didn't love her. You were so focused on Tomoyo's feelings that you didn't realize how I felt about you. . . . . . ."

"No Syaoran, I knew. . . . . . . ."

"You knew? How? When?"

* * *

**Nine years ago (Three months before Syaoran left Japan) **

"_We'll stop here for today"_

"_Ugh, thank you"_

"_You know what your problem is; you have a mental block towards Math. All you have to do is remember these formulas Sakura, it's easy"_

"_Yeah, it's easy for you Syaoran, stupid quadratic equations. Mental block or not I have to score at least 60% to bring up my grade"_

"_Don't worry I'll make sure that happens"_

"_*sigh* I want to talk to you about something. . . . . . . . .it's about you and Tomoyo"_

"_What?"_

"_I know I said I won't meddle in your relationship but, she's kinda concerned about something"_

"_I'm listening"_

"_You two have been dating over a year and a half and. . . . . . . . well. . . . . . . .she told me you haven't kissed her as yet. How come?"_

"_Honestly, I'm afraid she wouldn't like it"_

"_How would you know if you don't try?"_

"_Can I 'try' on you?"_

"_WHAT? HELL NO"_

"_Please, I don't want to look like a dork with Tomoyo"_

"_*sigh* Okay but this is only an experiment, nothing more"_

"_Of course"_

_Syaoran scooted over to her on the couch. His eyes were fixed on his lap, Sakura almost giggled at his nervous appearance. She has never kissed a boy either, so this would be 'learning experience' for both of them. _

"_Syaoran you're supposed to look at me"_

_He raised his head slowly. "Now what?" _

"_Close your eyes and slowly bring your lips to mine" she whispered. _

_His eyes were wide and his entire face was flushed. _

"_C'mon Syaoran don't make this weird before I change my mind"_

"_Okay okay" he exhaled softly, puffing his cheeks._

_He squeezed his eyes and pouted his lips moving closer to her face, Sakura hadn't shut her eyes yet. She found is expression quite amusing, cringing her face slightly she exploded into laughter, "What hell are you doing?"_

"_What? Am I doing it wrong?"_

"_Don't make that face and don't pout your lips. Jeez you really don't know what you're doing huh. Just relax, relax" _

_Unwittingly, she massaged the back his head, it was a habitual thing she did whenever he was nervous. He found his eyes piercing into her exceptional bright emerald gems, in return she was simply smiling back at him. Then without a second thought it happened, he surged forward taking her mouth by surprise. _

_Blink. . .Blink. . .Blink. . .She was stunned. _

_His actions were slow and tender. Sucking her lips, first the bottom then the top. _

_Finally her eyelids fluttered close, slowly parting her lips allowing their tongues to collide. The warmth and the taste of his mouth shocked her senses. In the silence of the room, the sound of lips smacking on each other echoed through the space. Teasingly his teeth grazed against her lips which made her smile. She felt her body moving downwards on the couch, his hands were firmly around her waist._

"_Okay that's enough you two"_

_Leaping off the couch, Syaoran was jolted out of his enraptured state, when he heard that all too familiar gruff voice._

"_TOUYA, WE WERE. . . . . . .IT'S NOT WHAT YOU. . . . . ." she stuttered totally mortified and was on the verge of hyper-ventilating._

"_I heard Kaijuu, you two were 'experimenting', sure. And you, you're not allowed to conduct any more 'experiments' on my sister, or else I'll break your legs"_

"_Sakura I think I should go" Syaoran announced timidly keeping his sights solely on Touya._

"_Yeah you do that" Touya answered quickly._

* * *

"After that kiss I knew" she replied.

"Well if you knew, why were you grilling me about it?"

"I wanted you to say it. Syaoran we weren't stupid, Tomoyo was upset that you couldn't face us. She knew I was unhappy and she blamed herself for it. And then you weren't willing to speak to any of us but Eriol reassured us that you were okay and to give you some time. Then, fast forward nine or ten years, you still haven't spoken to either of us since you left. Five years ago you don't even show up to Eriol's wedding, then you turn up unconscious in Tomoeda Hospital"

"So what, you want an apology?"

"No I don't Syaoran truly, I don't. I mean it was easy to. . . . . . . "

"You think it was easy. You have no idea how I struggled with that decision. The hardest thing I ever did to this day, was leaving you in Tomoeda. . . . . . . .I never meant to hurt you Sakura, when I left it almost killed me. . . . . . . . ."

Before he knew it, she grabbed the back of his head silencing him with an aggressive kiss. This set off a huge spark in his brain, he couldn't control himself. He reacted feverishly devouring her mouth, wrapping his strong arms around her tiny body and tracing his tongue in her mouth. It seemed that he wasn't getting enough from her, his mind was screaming, he wanting more of her lips, more of her body.

Sakura's breaths couldn't keep up with the momentous rush, wailing softly between each kiss he wasn't sure if she moaning or sobbing. After a few seconds their kiss rhythmically slowed.

Their hold on each other was so absolute, she was still clutching his hair. It felt like they couldn't stop. All the years they've missed each other so much, this moment said everything without saying anything. The woman he loved all his life was in his arms and he didn't want to let her go again.

But the heated moment came to a tender agonizing end when Syaoran's lips broke away from her. He could feel her shivering in his arms.

Next, he brought her head to his chest, he could feel some of his burdens were being lifted and in that moment he decided to make things right. Giving her a tighter embrace before letting her go, he whispered.

"Sakura we have to talk"

* * *

**Thanks for the feedback guys :) **

**Khiyo **


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY FANFIC NATION**

**I'm trying my best to not let the story lag because I know you readers are engaged in other stories. So good news - I got some time off from work and I've just completed chapters 8 & 9 but I'll only update chp 8 today. Why? **

**This chapter if kinda long and the other one is even longer. . . . .and very steamy. Depending on what kinda of reviews I get for this chapter I will know what to do with the next one. So read. . . enjoy. . .review.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

After closing the door behind him, he appeared stunned or bemused. How was he is supposed to feel? All these years of suppressing his feelings for her just went up in smoke in a few seconds. Sharing another unexpected kiss with Sakura wasn't something he could wrap his mind around. . . . . . .yes he relished it but, at that moment it made him feel vulnerable.

His convictions were uprooted by Eriol's footsteps booming towards him.

"I think something's wrong. Long Xin contacted me, and not long afterwards Commander communicated us. . . . . . . he doing a conference call in three minutes."

Syaoran was stunned as his face paled, "Commander?"

"Yeah I know this _has_ to be important" Eriol continued as they trudged into Meilin's room apprehensive and confused.

Spinning around on her task chair she smirked at Syaoran with her well-known mischievous Cheshire cat expression, "Did you tell her?"

"No Meilin" Syaoran replied mockingly.

She gave a broad grin. Then shoved her opened palm towards Eriol. Digging into his pocket he slapped a hundred dollar bill in her hand. Syaoran didn't want to know, wagers were a daily exploit common amongst them.

Safely pocketing her winnings she turned to Syaoran once more, "Soooo, what were you doing in her room Syaoran? You had seventeen minutes. That's enough time to . . . . . . . I don't know"

"Stop it Meilin" he said with a hint of pink in his cheeks.

The conversation was interrupted by a chime from the huge monitors as they came to life. They were being linked into a conference session with a robust older gentleman. Meilin sat up straight in her task chair with an enormous smile on her face and huge eyes.

"Good morning lady and gentlemen. I'll get straight to it, the arrest of Gan Khmer has sparked some retaliations in Thailand and Cambodia. Two undercover agents from Gan's group were executed since his incarceration, one from the FBI and one from the DEA. The UN has pulled out their operatives. We believe the best way to take down these groups, is simultaneously. Making sporadic arrest is useless. We're getting a lot of chatter about an informal gathering there in Hong Kong. Eriol have you heard anything?"

"Yes Commander. I received a call from Long Xin ten minutes ago. He requested to meet with Lynch and Xiao Lang tomorrow. As you know, Lynch is simply a voice and the man leading Xiao Lang. What do you think?" Eriol questioned with his arms folded across his chest.

"Hmmm. . . . . . .I don't know it could be a trap. Until now, Lynch's identity has thrived on the fact that he's unknown. Putting your image out there can make you a target. However, if you come forward now, it can be seen as a sign of goodwill and that you're willing to work together with them. I'll have to think about it Eriol. Did he ask for anything else?"

"Yes actually he requested that I make arrangements for the meeting."

"Good, *laughter* seeing that you're one of the most powerful men in Asia, you'll get it done. Even though our UN colleagues are gone they're still working all cases from their base, so contact your liaison for China. Everyone across the southern Asia will be upraised of the recent events, after this _meeting_ I want _all_ of you to come to Beijing; that includes you Syaoran. No more rouge activities, this is getting too dangerous, you're not a lone wolf. Oh that reminds me. Detective Neville is in Hong Kong on some impromptu vacation. I think he's following you Syaoran, be careful."

"Yes Uncle" he replied with his head bowed.

"Meilin, how are you doing young lady?"

"I'm fine Uncle, I haven't seen or heard from you in so long"

"Mei, you know when you don't hear from me, that's a good thing"

"I know Uncle" she replied blushingly.

"Find out where Detective Neville is staying. He has a lot of family there. Monitor his movements so you can him and Syaoran apart"

"Will do Uncle"

"Eriol"

"Yes father"

"I have some information"

Eriol's face suddenly came to life, "We found out that Bahn has property in Phuket. He converted some old condos into a mansion. It's said he owned the land for eleven years. One of our agents has seen her. No harm has come to her. Like I said before we have to work on a strategy to take down all of them at the same time. If we fail, Bahn won't hesitate to move her again or worse"

Thinking of the latter made Eriol squirm mildly. Apart from that he was grateful for the news. "Thank you father"

"I believe this situation is becoming strained, I need you to be careful. . . . . . ALL of you. See you soon" he reinforced as he concluded the conference call. The monitors returned to its usual appearance of flashing information and activity screenshots.

Meilin scrunched her face in annoyance, "That's just great. Yue and I were planning on spending the weekend together. . . . . .No uh uh, fuck this, he's coming with me. I need to spend some quality time with my fiancé. What, you people think I don't have a life. . . . . ."

Eriol rolled his eyes and Syaoran shook his head as Meilin carried on her tirade monologue until she exited the room.

"Well, we should get started now" Eriol stated "I'll contact Gage to make all the arrangements at the Mandarin Oriental. We should be there for two or three days. Meilin and I should go from tonight to set up and sweep the rooms."

"What about Sakura?" Meilin interjected from behind them re-entering the room. "We can't keep dragging her behind us. We didn't even tell Uncle. We have to tell her, now".

"NO" Syaoran maintained clinching his fists in frustration.

She approached him swiftly and unsympathetic, "I know what you're doing Syaoran and it's not fair. You can't mould your future based on what happened to Eriol and Randi"

Syaoran face hardened but she was right. Sakura has to know. That was one of the best things about Meilin; she was the constant voice of reason within their group.

For the first time, Sakura was invited into Meilin's space. Her emerald eyes danced around the room. Was she in the middle of some international espionage agency? Huge flat screen monitors. Large carrying cases with padded interiors sat in one corner of the room. To her left, she was seated next to a table with a jumbled arrangement of devices, wiring and assorted parts. Curiously she proceeded to touch when she heard Meilin's blared voice from across the room, "Sakura no. Please don't touch anything"

The trio of cousins were huddled together visibly conversing and gesticulating about something intense and important. Meilin unexpectedly broke off from them, against her will Syaoran firmly yanked her back. "No let me do it" he said quietly.

Sakura bit her bottom lip intently and clasped her hands as they made their way to her. Syaoran took a deep breath. Shoving his hands into his pants pockets, he stared at her facial features. Then, he began to explain.

"Five years ago, there was a massive increase in money laundering across Southern Asia. The FBI realised that there was a lot of illegal activity going on. Where and who they couldn't identify. We're part of a team of Special and Undercover Agents put together to infiltrate organized crime in Asia. We come from different law enforcement organisations the FBI, INTERPOL, the UN, DEA and the Bureau of Diplomatic Security"

She scrunched her face confused, she didn't know how to process this new information. "You're messing with me right"

"No I am not" he continued. "Special Agent Meilin Li is this region's senior technical analyst and Special Agent Eriol Hiiragizawa is a field operative both of them are with the FBI"

"And what organisation do _you_ work for?" she enquired as narrowed her eyes.

"INTERPOL. Special Agent Syaoran Li"

Sakura sat stationary and cemented to the couch. Was she dreaming? This was complete 180. Minutes ago, she thought they were all criminals. Now they're Special Agents.

Taking his place next to her on the couch. Syaoran's voice softened and mindful of her state of confusion. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner. I wasn't sure if I could trust you"

"That means that" she whispered, her eyes trailed over to Eriol's gaze. Her demeanour became worried and apologetic ". . .I'm so sorry Eriol I didn't mean to . . ."

"That's okay Sakura you didn't know" he refuted softly, "but we want to show you what we're up against"

Turing around in her chair, Meilin's system resumed by the touch of a single keystroke. Instantly images flashed across the screens of the infamous criminals of Asia. Meilin began.

"Even though these people have diverse activities, what they all have in common is racketeering and money laundering. . . . . . Meet forty-three year old Justine Cruz, gunrunner. He functioned out of the Philippines. His wealth of knowledge comes from his experience in the Chinese army where he served for eighteen years. The bulk of his clients are located in the Middle East. He's no longer in operation the DEA captured him five weeks ago. Unfortunately, his absence has created a void in the black market. . . . . .Thirty- four year old Xeus Nix is a dignified and commendable family man according to his province. But, he's a drug trafficker. He controls several prostitution rings, 'massage parlours' and several street gangs in Taiwan. . . . . . . Twenty-five year old Kiet Ng aka Xin Long and twenty-eight year old Lawan Ng aka Skai controls the northern half of Thailand and South Korea. Xin Long has an extensive history throughout Asia he's cultured to say the least and quite handsome. A real gentleman, he's into classical art, music that sort of shit. Skai, is his older sister, she's much darker. You can say she's the evil half of the two. She's also his lieutenant and extremely dangerous; she's very skilled in knife fighting techniques. I don't think Syaoran would dare go up against her. . . . . . ." she bit out ridiculing her cousin standing behind her.

"I don't hit women Mei. . . . ."

"Moving right along" she yelled rebuffing his remark impolitely, ". . . . . Lynch Matsuo and Zhang Jie Wu aka Xiao Lang" she stated pointing to Syaoran, "controls Japan and a minor portion of Hong Kong City. They support counterfeiting, the illegal diamond trade, political corruption and international corporate crimes"

"Why is there no photo for Lynch" Sakura enquired indicating to the screen.

"Lynch is a multi-millionaire that has access to anything or anyone, or so it seems. No one ever sees Lynch, except Xiao Lang. He's shrouded in mystery" she giggled, "he's the authoritative voice behind Xiao Lang. . . . . .Eriol is Lynch. . . . . .Thirty-three year old Bahn Khmer and forty-one year old Gan Khmer controls the southern half of Thailand and some major parts of China. Bahn is married has two sons, he more or less heads the operations. His older brother Gan has no other relatives besides his brother. Their operations include money laundering, political kidnappings, human and drug trafficking."

"That's that creep from Thailand" Sakura shouted

"You've met Bahn Khmer?" Meilin asked suspiciously.

"Not really. Syaoran stopped him. It was a little unsettling and scary"

"Bahn Khmer has a. . . . . .how should I say it. He collects women. And the women he collects go missing after three months. However, nothing ever sticks because all of this is just speculation. We have no bodies and no evidence, just rumours and hearsay. We have an agent in his organisation. So far where _that_ is concerned, we have nothing"

"*sigh* Syaoran" Sakura called out mainly to catch his attention. "Who's Randi?"

A deafening silence over-shadowed the room.

Her sombre eyes now engrossed on his demeanour. His breath suddenly accelerated, this was so unexpected. Hiding this would be unacceptable at this point.

"I have to show you" he exclaimed softly, ". . . . let's go"

After an hour drive, she was strolling alongside Syaoran through a beautiful cemetery. Honestly, this was last place she was expecting to be. Despite her uneasiness this had to be important to him. Or else he wouldn't have shared this with her.

Distancing herself from her surroundings she spoke "Why INTERPOL? Why didn't you join the FBI like Eriol and Meilin?"

"The FBI is overrated. Randi and I figured that INTERPOL was better. When Eriol and Tomoyo moved to Washington he joined the FBI. And let's say Meilin was forced to use her skills for good. . . . . . it was that or go to jail"

"Wait, she got caught?" Sakura cackled.

"Yeah they caught up with her in an undercover operation in Taiwan. Then they made her an offer she couldn't refuse. She's really good you know"

"I know. . . . . Yue, Tomoyo and I had a taste of her in university. How long has this case been going on?"

"Almost three years" his voice faded.

Suddenly he stopped and slumped down one knee. His stare secured to the headstone in front of him. The inscription read:

**RANDI S. NEVILLE**

**MAY 12, 1987 – OCTOBER 04, 2012**

**SON FATHER HUSBAND**

**MAKE HAPPY THOSE WHO ARE NEAR,**

**AND THOSE WHO ARE FAR WILL COME**

His eyes were threatening to release tears.

"Randi was my best friend, my brother. When I left Tomoeda, we met up in high school here. Then we went off to University together. We were involved in a police sting on campus in our senior year. From there, we decided that we wanted to go into law enforcement. I used to talk him about you all the time. He couldn't wait to meet you. . . . .Randi and I were in the same undercover group in Japan. Seven months ago, Skai got word that he was linked to the FBI, which was obviously wrong. Years ago, Randi made promise that if he got caught it would be better for me to kill him. Why? He didn't want to be tortured, mutilated or his body undiscovered. When he got caught he's was beaten badly. It was so severe that I didn't recognise him and he was dying slowly. Skai was gonna kill him but she left that up to me"

"So, you killed him yourself?" tears welding up in her eyes.

"Yeah. . . . . .I did. I've been with INTERPOL almost five years and watched so many men and women die in this operation. It's like I'm waiting for my time to come. . . ."

"Don't say that. That's not gonna happen" her voice cracked from his comment.

Now standing on his feet, he directed his attention to her and began to emphasize, "I want you understand something Sakura. I've loved you for a very long time. But this is not a life I want for you. I don't want to be with you and you have wonder about my safety, my life. You deserve to be happy with someone who can give you a normal existence, _that_ life you were talking about in Java. I can't do that for you Sakura. As long as I'm doing this, I'm not safe neither are you" his voice was sincere and he was on the edge of breaking down.

The surroundings disappeared. She forgot that she was standing in a cemetery. Regretfully she understood his concern. But this was unreasonable in her mind.

"You shouldn't have to decide for me Syaoran" tears were now curving down her face and annoyance was now rushing through her body.

He swallowed hard, his chest constricted from her tearful countenance, "Oh yeah. Well that's it. I won't have you this way Sakura" he uttered harshly.

Slowly she began to tremble. He wanted to hold her but this would prolong her grief. Glimpsing over her shoulder his attitude became indifferent. He simply walked away from her back to the car.

Sakura couldn't wait to get back to the house. The journey was uncomfortable. In the passenger seat, her body was turned away from him, and he kept glancing at her from the corner of his eye. Right when the car stopped in the driveway, she hurled herself out and ran into the house. Just to create enough distance between them.

Like frantic child she was looking for Meilin in her room. Then she remembered Eriol and Meilin went to set up at the Mandarin Oriental. Sakura and Syaoran were to meet them there for two in the afternoon the next day.

She spent the rest of the night with her legs against her chest and her back touching the bed's headboard. She was tense and despondent. Her brain was trying to process the revelations made earlier. The scene that played out at the cemetery was haunting her memory. Each time she reminiscence it made her chest would tighten and breaths would become jagged. He said he loved her, and he _does_ or else he wouldn't be doing this. She loved him too, but saying it at this point wouldn't any make sense.

This has to be real. It didn't feel like this with Fye.

'Wait, no I'm still mad at him for leaving me and for deciding that we shouldn't be together after all this time. He's not getting off so easy' she thought in vexing mood.

Through the dim light of the lamp the time was now 11:21pm. Sleep was now overdue.

'Hell, Syaoran was probably asleep by now. Anyway, why should I be losing sleep over this'

Her thoughts were being replaced by the nagging feeling of thirst. Gently sliding off the bed in an oversized t-shirt, she walked quietly on the balls of her feet towards her room door. As the door cracked open a small gasp left her mouth when her eyes made contact with a man standing against the rails opposite her room.

It was him. What was he doing? How did he know she'd be. . . . . . .whatever.

"What are you doing there?" she mumbled incoherently.

With his arm folded against his chest and tempestuous half lidded gaze boring into her. It was making her uneasy to the point where her knees would probably give out at any minute. He didn't say anything, he just. . . . . .stood there.

This was some kinda mind game and he was in control. She even forgot how she came to be standing in the doorway staring at her former best friend.

'Why is he standing there? I should go? This is getting creepy'

She meekly sucked on her bottom lip, then she remembered. . . . . .the dryness in her throat. To her absolute horror, she felt a light heat surging through her body. Her inner voice silently chastise herself for allowing him to do this to her.

If this was a game she wasn't about to fold.

But he was composed. . . . . . .so composed it was almost disturbing. Actually he was analysing her behaviour.

Tiling his head slightly he observed that she was uncomfortably gripping the doorknob and her feeble attempt to control her breathing hasn't gone unnoticed either. In one motion he pushed himself from banister lazily and advanced in two steps, just two steps. And now he was looking down at her, mere inches from her face.

"I couldn't sleep. And I can't stay away from you" he whispered. His words made her eyes widened.

Sakura almost took a step back in an attempt to escape. Common sense was demanding it. But why? She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. At the same time she didn't want to appear susceptible.

She closed her eyes to reply. When she parted her lips, nothing. Her eyes fluttered open. Damn, he was so close. His lips brushing against hers. Breaths mixing. Noses touching. Her body weight shifted leaning against his. Whether she would collapse yes or no it didn't matter. His arms were already possessively around her waist.

Making the first move this time, he slowly taunted her lips with his kiss. It was too good to stop. Kissing each other seemed so natural, so complete, so ideal, like two perfect jigsaw pieces. She was aware that they were alone. If she took a step back into the room, that would be it. And without a second thought she did. Triggering the obvious ripple effect.

"Sakura, are you sure about this" he spoke between the kiss.

"Yes" she answered eagerly.

Feverishly she began to tug at his t-shirt. He had to stop her or else he would lose control. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Sakura stop. . . .don't" he whispered grabbing her wrist tenderly

"I'm sorry you. . . . . you don't want to. . . ."

"Oh I do. Believe me" he snickered, "Don't rush it. . . . . .nothing ever happens before its time" he breathed against her ear, making her shiver.

"Sorry, I just thou. . . . . .", her weak apology was interrupted with his a soft sensual kiss.

* * *

**There it is. . . . . .review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I've decided that chapter 9 was way too long, so I broke it up. **

**Thanks to yingfa07, Desire, the mystery guest, jsarmi1090, Mimi Nini, Ultimate CCSfan , CupCake *hugs*, LoveLittleWolf, Flowers and Wilhelm Wigworthy. All of your reviews are greatly appreciated and I just wanted to say thank you.**

**Now. . . . .on to the steamy part of the story *Khiyo smirking mischievously***

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Every inch of him wanted to connect with her, to touch her. If he rushed himself he knew he would hurt her. Years after he left Tomoeda he thought about her so many ways that it became an unwarranted distraction. Hurting her wasn't part of it.

He kissed her carefully and sincerely, arching her back slightly in his arms. They still spoke the same language. She allowed herself to let go and give in to him. It felt the same, his kiss, his lips. After ten years that same electricity is heaving throughout her body for this man. His grasp on her waist constricted when his tongue slipped into her mouth. She in return inhaled deeply.

Pulling away briefly, her hands held onto his t-shirt and pulled it over his head in one motion. He swooped down again to devour the curves her neck sucking her skin intensely. The surface of her skin burn lightly. Every touch against his back felt so seductive. Deep in his mind he knew it, this was the only woman in the world that do this to him. Turn him into mush. Regardless he needed to focus.

All this time, their feet were shuffling across the room. Unexpectedly, the back of her legs made contact with her bed.

Slowly his hands travelled below her t-shirt. His fingertips found no hint of clothing, he smirked mischievously as his hands explored this rest of her nudity below the piece of clothing then expertly tearing it away from her body. Wasting no time, her fingers pushed his pants and underpants down pooling around his ankles.

Throwing her hands around his neck. She jumped onto him wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. His fingers became intertwined with her silky hair. The mild heat emanating from her body released her natural fragrance along her neck. Instinctively he held her close and inhaled the pleasurable scent.

Breaking away from him, she alluringly positioned herself on the middle of the bed. Taunting him with her stare to take her now. Moving upwards, he pried her legs apart smoothly. Her breathing accelerated when began to kiss her tenderly between her inner thighs, moving downward etching closer and closer. . . . . . . .until. Aroused even more he inhaled the sweet fragrance of her sex. The introduction of his tongue between her folds made her gasp for breath. She thought she was about to lose it when he felt his mouth sucked down hard on her. Her body trembled inside and out. Frantically her hands crumpled the sheet around her. She couldn't think, screaming would be better. Instead his name escaped her lips.

Oh his name it sounded so sweet. "Say it again" he encouraged her.

"SYAO. . .RAN" she exploded into a giddy release.

Destined to make her orgasm again, a wicked smile plastered his face. In a light tormenting manner, his tongue trailed its way up to her navel. Then a warm open-mouthed kiss ventured over her bare breast, flicking her peaks with his tongue delightfully. Sucking her mounds, and again her skin burned.

Smoothly, he inserted two digits within her warm, moist opening. In return all she can do is whimper and squirm under the penetration. The echoes of pleasure escaping her lips boosted his ego further.

He took her mouth again slowly aligning himself to her entrance. Another moan could be heard as he allowed the tip of his member to enter. Hesitating to go further, he felt her stiffened slightly. It took everything he had not to plunge himself into her. God she felt so good. As he moved in further her warmth enveloped him. Her muscles flexed around him tempting him to release himself now.

Then he began to move. Relaxed and moderate thrust. Anxiety washed her over face. 'Was she uncomfortable? I don't want to hurt her. . . . but she feels so good'. They both locked gazes. Her eyes relieved him of any doubt plaguing him in that moment. Now assured of the situation. He advanced it little more. Squeezing her hips demandingly then slamming himself into her. Control. Control.

Once more calling his name she threw her head back in ecstasy. He groaned with excitement. One swift motion he pulled her on top straddling him. She was a vision to behold. He grasped her hips firmly dragging her body down on his girth, her chest bobbing up and down. But he wasn't concentrated on her motions, he was fixated with the rapture on her face. Bringing himself upward he grabbed her firmly around her waist resting his head on her bosom. Control. Control.

In still of the night, their quickened breaths could be heard echoing throughout the space. Enough. Again, she found herself on her back with him towering over her. Lifting her legs, he her penetrated her deeper, motioning now with short and harder stabs.

She was driving him crazy. The light film of sweat on her skin. Her intoxicating scent. Her long auburn hair spread across the pillow. These are the images that will remain with him forever.

Sakura arched her back as he mildly tantalizes her peaks with his tongue. Her hands caressed his broad back, she was almost there. Wrapping his hand under her one knee, he amplified the force. Plunging himself into her more and more. Her body shuddered as she rocked her body hard against him. Breathing arduously nearing another climatic moment. He delighted himself as her muscles clinched around him. Overwhelmed with pleasure she screamed his name involuntarily. He couldn't hold back any longer either.

Crushing his lips against her own, trying to consume the delicious screams from deep within her throat. In his final act, he pinned her body down sinking her further into the mattress. Pounding her intensely, until finally he released himself into her.

Majestically hovering over her, he stared at her lovingly and panting uncontrollably. With his hands pinned firmly on the bed bedside her body. He took a moment to admire the love of his life lying beneath him. He swooped down and captured her lips with an unequivocal and whole-hearted kiss.

Afterwards, he slid next to Sakura resting his chin to the top of head. When their breathing began to stabilize, she found herself snuggling against his chest. Naturally, he pulled her in closer. Soon enough, she was sleeping in his arms.

This was their moment. It was real, intimate. One that he would cherish forever. This was more than sex. Wishing that he stay forever like this, in this moment, he muttered "I love you Sakura" as he drifted off to sleep himself.

* * *

When they entered the hotel lobby it was half five . . . . . . so yeah, they were very late.

He didn't care though. She made the mistake by sexually taunting Syaoran when they woke up around eleven. Her punishment for unknowingly arousing him turned into him ravaging her body over and over. In bed and again in the shower. Nevertheless, he decided a few hours ago, that being with Sakura was worth more than this operation.

She couldn't help but grin biting her lip, looking down at Syaoran's fingers protectively laced with hers. When they came upon the door of Meilin's three bedroom suite he cupped her face and kissed her affectionately. Smoothly pulling away, staring at her inches from her face he muttered, "You're gonna stay here with Meilin for a while. I'll be two floors down, room 1152. Tomorrow night we're going to Beijing"

"I don't care, as long as I'm with you" she admitted.

Looking back into those big emerald eyes, he knew she meant every word. Her confession made him enraptured. Overcome with passion, he took her lips once more, tightening his strong arms around her.

Unexpectedly the room door flung open. Eriol stood at doorway smiling and gawking at canoodling couple. When they stopped, for a second they stared at each other enamoured. Taking her hand again, he led her into the suite passing Eriol immobilized in the doorway.

Meilin came barrelling around a corner furious. "You're both late". From their appearance she observed that they were somewhat 'different' and glowing. The corner of her lips rounded eyeing a hickey on the curve of Sakura's neck. Meilin's eyes devilishly made contact with Eriol behind them. Without hesitation he made his way to her with another dollar note.

Sakura wrinkled her face in wonder, "What was that?" she asked Syaoran.

Keeping a stern eye on his cousins he answered, "I think I know. But don't worry about them"

"Well I'll go check out my room" she remarked blushing slightly stepping away from him.

"Wait" he called out, pulling her back into his arms aggressively. Without a care, he kissed her deeply her again in front of his kinfolk audience. Eyes widened as Meilin and Eriol took in the display before them. After their kiss Sakura embraced him tight. Finally letting go, with her victorious smile she passed them with her head held high to the back of the suite.

Eriol chuckled, "Anyway, I won't be going to the meeting with you. I've been summoned back to Beijing early. My flight leaves in four hours, sorry"

"I got it under control. Don't worry" Syaoran replied in a reassuring tone.

Meilin walked stepped closer to Syaoran handing him a small velvet covered box. "Here, take these. Dinner is in one hour in the East and West Room. Bahn is a no show. He sent Aroon Sunya, James Yada and Chao Fah Khmer. Chao Fah is his elder son. The boy is only fifteen years old. Crazy"

* * *

Two hours later, Sakura appeared out of her room slightly tousled. Her half-lid eyes zoomed in on Meilin's station. "Did you have a good rest Sakura"

Her head snapped in the direction of the familiar voice across the room.

"YUE?" she screamed exuberantly.

Completely forgetting about Meilin she scampered her way over to him, throwing herself into his arms. Hearing the sudden outburst, Meilin whirled around in her chair and admired the old friends. She understood the relationship between Yue and Sakura, not once did Meilin ever feel threatened by their closeness. And over the years she never interfered. They became close when Syaoran left, then even closer when her brother died.

"You came to visit your girlfriend?" she noted whilst making her way to Meilin.

"Girlfriend" he denounced, "You mean my fiancée"

"Fiancée?" Sakura blushed, "Meilin. . . . .you didn't mention that you guys were engaged"

"I don't like to talk about it around Syaoran. He believes that relationships are not practical for people in our field" Meilin answered.

Sakura raised her eyebrows. Remembering the conversation she had with him in the cemetery. 'It's a shame he feels this way. I hope things will be different from now on'.

"Well, I'm gonna watch some football. If you girls need me. . . . .don't call me" he mocked in low tone. Staying focused on the activities on the screens, Meilin twisted her face and rolled her eyes when he bends the corner to the next room.

"Three, two, one . . . . . . . .right on time. She's so predictable" Meilin murmured.

"Who?" Sakura asked now pulling up a chair beside her.

"Skai, Xiao Lang's personal stalker, I remembered a few months ago in Taiwan they were hot and X-rated. I had to edit that audio before I sent it off. Every time he's alone she tries to corner him. See, she's following him to the balcony."

"What do mean, like. . . . . . . they had sex"

"Yeah Sakura! They had sex. . . . . .Don't ask me if he liked it"

Sakura's piercing eyes remain on Syaoran. Seconds later she can see Skai approach him but see couldn't hear their conversation.

"Meilin, what's going on with Syaoran and that lady"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't hear anything"

"What? Shit, NO NO NO. Something is wrong with his wire" she scrambled off her chair an opened up a metallic chest. There she grabbed a smaller box with a pair of emerald cufflinks.

"I have to get these to him" as she proceeded to the front door.

"No Meilin I'll do it" Sakura said with enthusiasm. A little too much enthusiasm if you ask me.

"He doesn't want you to leave the room Sakura"

"And you have to stay here. Besides I've seen these people before. I'll just put on a nice dress and go down there"

"You sure about this. . . . . . ."

"C'mon you want me to do this or not"

"Go on and be careful" Meilin warned

Twenty minutes later. Brazenly, she enter the room clutching the cufflinks in her right hand. She can hear the chatter slowly dying as she walked across the small private area. Politely, she acknowledged the seated guest. Respectfully, they raised their glasses to her.

Calmly staring ahead, she was there to do one thing. . . . .no two things.

One, to make sure Syaoran gets those cufflinks. And two, get that woman away from her new acquisition.

_*Lazy eyed devilish smirk*_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Casually standing against the balcony the duo turned as they heard the gentle footsteps. The first thing you saw were her elongated legs in sparkling pumps. She was clad in a hi lo champagne colour dress, and very minimal makeup. She was exquisite, to say it mildly.

Sulking in a childish manner Skai mumbled, "I thought you were leaving her Thailand"

"I changed my mind" he replied in his frigid tone.

To her disbelif he immediately abandon her presence. Never in her existence did she have to be placed second when she was in the company of a man. Skai raised an eyebrow visibly irate over Sakura's intrusion. Her hateful eyes bitterly scrutinized Sakura's form. Realizing that she was now the 'third wheel' she scowled lightly between the two and made her way to the main room.

Long Xin chuckled at his sister's resounding defeat. When she returned to the table alongside her brother he made no qualms about provoking her further. "I see your competition just walked into the room"

"What competition Long Xin?" she huffed with narrowed eyes.

"You have to admit Skai, she _is_ remarkably beautiful"

"Yeah. . . . . . . in a naïve, simple kind of way. Xiao Lang wouldn't settle for that"

* * *

Syaoran Li was livid.

"I thought I told you not to come down here" he exploded through clinched teeth.

"Well, I'm so sorry that I had to tear you away from your fuck buddy, but . . . . . ."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" His eyes became enlarged. One for the fact that he never heard her curse and two, 'how does she . . . . . .*sigh* Meilin'

"Your technical analyst isn't getting any audio from you. She asked me to give you these"

"You offered to come down here, didn't you?"

"Yes I was trying to help"

"I don't need your help Sakura. What I _need _is your safety"

"Oh shut up" she instructed as she proceeded to fit the cufflinks on his sleeves.

The night air drifted her scent to his nostrils. He couldn't help but trace a path from her shimmering hair, over her shoulders and the side of her neck. Memories of last night and earlier that day crept into his mind. The softness of her lips, his arms around her waist.

When she was done he seized the opportunity to pulled her in, pressing their bodies together. She melted under the powerful crush. Being this close to her could make him lose control easily, she couldn't possible know how much energy it took just to keep himself calm and sane when he's around her.

Their lips were centimetres apart when she indicated with a smirk, "You're working Syaoran. . . ."

"I don't care" he quickly responded in a whisper.

". . . . Meilin is listening, and she's watching" Bashfully blushing and motioning her eyes over his shoulders to the camera above the balcony.

"I still don't care" re-emphasizing the previous statement again.

Feeling her breath on his lips made him twitch with fiery eagerness. Then he remembered the people in the adjacent room. Regretfully, he _had_ to let her go. Every time held her close it was customary to give her slight squeeze. When she moved away from him, all she could think about was how much she wanted kiss him. Her mouth felt unsatisfied, abandoned, she needed to wet her lips, she needed a drink.

Minutes later, Sakura stood at the small bar guzzling the beverage like it was the first one she had in years. As she proceeded to order another, she felt someone brushed up against her shoulder.

"Dr Sakura Kinomoto"

It was Skai.

Shocked and petrified, Sakura was astonished by the woman's beauty. Her deep red hair placed in a high ponytail plait was just as long as Meilin's. Alluringly her dinner dress accentuated all the curves of her body. But then she remembered.

"I'm sorry I'm afraid. . . . . . . . ."

"That's okay. I know who _you_ are. You know. . . . . . Xiao Lang may think you're cute but I bet I can show you a better time than he can"

Sakura's body jerked mildly as Skai's fingers made seductive lines over her love bites and exposed cleavage. She wrinkled her face at the woman's suggestive advances and slapped her hand away quickly.

"No thanks" she answered in disgust.

In a flash before Sakura could get away, the resonating sound of Skai smacking her hard across her face reverberated through the room. The force of the strike sent her to the ground. A small burning sensation of her being lightly scratched diagonally on her cheek was now creeping into her skin. Silence rippled through the small room as people seated at the table were now standing or turning their attention to the woman slumped on the floor cupping her cheek.

Long Xin instantly rose to his feet, "Skai that's enough" he commanded. His eyes darken when they crisscrossed each other. His gaze followed her back to the table. Now towering over Sakura, he crouched down and offered his hand. She accepted his kind gesture, gracefully lifting herself off the floor. She placed her palm against her burning cheek squint-eyed in recognizable anger at Skai.

The audiences attention were now focused on Syaoran's wrathful glare on Skai as he reentered the room.

"Thank you" she muttered to her assistant as she gently pulled away hastily making her departure from the room. He came to an abrupt halt. His blood boiled whilst he clinched his fist furiously. Maliciously, Skai raised her champagne glass to Syaoran when his cross amber eyes met her condescending expression.

Sakura was hurt and he wasn't permitted help her.

* * *

Yue was leaning against the adjacent wall from the elevator. When the doors opened, she caught his dismal demeanour. Of course he saw what happened.

Back in University, he attending the Medical Sciences Division but unlike Sakura he decided not to continue the practice. He would have made a great doctor. She never understood what prevented him and she didn't pry. When they got back to the room he treated her cheek with hydrogen peroxide and a light ointment to soothe the sting.

"You okay?" Meilin asked tenderly

"Yeah I'm good. I think I'll go to bed now. Don't worry about me guys, I'm good" she responded gratefully. She wasn't upset but she wasn't in the mood to answer any questions either.

* * *

Shit. It was already half twelve.

Syaoran lazily turned on his back with his eyes focused on the ceiling. The events the night before were troubling. What hurt him even more was the fact that he couldn't comfort Sakura last night.

Half an hour later, he found himself knocking the door to Meilin's suite. When it swung open he was greeted by Yue's icy ominous stare. For the life of him, he could never figure out Yue. The guy was so emotionless.

Standing a few feet away with her across her chest Meilin enquired. "What are you doing here Syaoran? You're not supposed to be here"

"How's Sakura doing?" he questioned barging past Yue.

"Don't worry about her. She's isn't that timid, bumbling little girl anymore. She's stronger than you think Syaoran"

"I want to talk to her"

"She's not here"

"Where. . . . . . .?"

"She's having lunch with Fye"

Silence. His brows knitted suspiciously. After what they shared the day before, how can she just go out with that guy again?

"WHO IS THAT GUY?" he spat out, "Did you run a check on him?"

Inside, Meilin was amused over her cousin's green-eyed temperament, "On Fye? No, I don't have to. You don't know who Fye Mignogna is? Ugh, come on!" plopping down on the chair her fingers moved quickly against her keyboard.

"There, twenty-seven year old Fye Mignogna. Pro baseball player in the Chinese baseball league. He went into the pro league after he played for the University of Tokyo. . . . . . . . like I said before, we all know him. Well except for you and Eriol"

"How long were they together?"

"Umm, three years"

"Did she love him?"

"Honestly Syaoran, I don't know but I _do_ know that he loved her very much. She broke it off with him"

"Why?"

"Why? Why do you think? She basically did the same thing you did. . . . . . . . look stop thinking about this? Don't you have to meet with Long Xin in a few minutes? I suggest you concentrate on _that_ and leave Sakura alone. Oh and another thing. This morning Sakura mentioned that Skai called her by her full name during the little _altercation_ last night. . . . .I think it's safe to assume who was doing the background checks on you and her. If Skai is running your name through law enforcement this changes everything"

"Yeah, but she didn't find anything"

"For now Syaoran. That's only for now. Let's wrap this up quickly. . . . Hong Kong International in six hours"

* * *

An hour later, Meilin was slumped in her task chair paying attention to her recordings on her large wireless headphones. She swivelled from left and right playfully. Things were going smoothly. On one screen Syaoran and Long Xin were having lunch and some light chit chat. On two other screens, she tracked Sakura's movements through traffic cams on the marked route back to the hotel.

Yue always took advantage of their moments spent together. He would admire her arduous state when it came to her work. Standing next to her. He diligently tamed the rebellious strands in her long pigtails. When she looked up he rewarded her with a tall, frosty glass of orange juice. His lips curve at the sight of his chocolate eyed beauty.

"Yue. I've been thinking. Maybe we should go somewhere really nice after this assignment"

Moving her hair from her eyes, he kissed Meilin flush on her lips.

"I would really like that" he taunted her mischievously. She shuddered when his breath tickled her nose. Meilin was always intrigued by Yue. The fact that he's hard to interpret and mysterious, fascinated her from a young age. Yes, his appearance was cold and aloof. On the contrary, he was quite the opposite. When Eriol and Syaoran left their group, in a sense Yue became the girls' big brother and defender from high school to university.

Meilin and Yue had broken up after university. Stupendous lapse in judgement. Their time apart was used to develop and progress their skillset. Through the music industry he became an infamous DJ and music producer. And she went on to be one of the world's illusive cyber criminals. Eventually, eight months later he pursued her all the way to Taiwan when it dawned on him that loved her more than life itself.

"How about we have that wedding instead" he cooed in her ear. Feeling elated, she threw arms around his neck. Squeezing the life out of him. Pushing her away mildly, he returned her sentiments with a provocative kiss.

Content with her brief moment of happiness. She released him then diverted her attention back to the screens. Propping her chin against her palm, her eyes darted from Syaoran's meeting to Sakura turning onto the main road two blocks away.

In a moment of ambiguity, she creased her eyes moving closer to the monitor fixed on Sakura's movements. She pursed her lips pondering like she was trying to recollect something. Trusting her gut instincts, she pulled back some footage taken ninety minutes ago. Her eyes scanned the screens unwaveringly.

"YUE" she shouted.

From the tone of her voice he knew something was wrong. She sprung from her chair when he bolted into the room. "Look" she exclaimed knocking the screen with one finger, "This vehicle followed Sakura from the hotel to the restaurant. . . . .look there it is" stressing on the earlier recording.

"Are you sure? Did you check the plates?" Yue enquired fearfully.

"I matched them, it's the same van. . . . ." Her nerves were on edge, she hastily speed dialled Sakura with her eyes were anxiously fixed on the screens. No answer. "I'm going to the parking lot" she blurted out, "Stay here. Keep your eyes on Syaoran"

She quickly darted down the corridor into the bedroom.

"Maybe you should get on to Eriol or Syaoran Meilin?" Hearing the anxiety in his voice made her a bit miserable. What made it even harder was the fact that she made her decision despite the concerns looming in Yue's mind. She shook it off whilst buttoning an oversized shirt.

"How Yue? Eriol isn't here remember, and I can't call on Syaoran without arousing suspicion. Please, I need you to stay here. I'll be careful. I promise".

Her smile was so unconvincing and unfortunately he saw right through it. But what could he do? Stopping her is useless. An unexpected flood of nausea washed over him. He could only look on helplessly as his fiancée disappeared through the front door.

* * *

Sakura exited the car without a care in the world. Lunch was great. Catching up with Fye wasn't bad. It's good that they maintained their friendship. Her thoughts were disturbed by a vibration against her side. Shit, she forgot to raise the volume on Meilin's phone. Stopping abruptly in her step, she rummaged through the purse. Her forehead wrinkled as she received the winded voice of Meilin Li on the other end.

"GET BACK IN THE CAR SAKURA"

"What?"

"YOU'RE BEING FOLLOWED BY A BLACK VAN, GO BACK TO THE CAR.. . . . . ."

Responding instantly, she made an about turn on her heels. She gulped. There it was. A black van slowly approaching her. Without a second thought she took off running dropping the purse along the way. The van revved its engine in the pursuit. That was all she heard as fear coursed through her body.

There was the drawling sound of a side door of the van sliding open. Sakura screamed frantically. The perpetrator's hand felt huge on the top of her head. Using excessive force, the man's fingers crumpled her hair. During the rough melee a few strands were ripped from her scalp. The pain made her eyes water. Clinching her fist firmly, she produced a solid elbow to the man's stomach. His grip on her hair was now gone. Feeling slightly enraged, she sent the man careening into the side of van with a hook kick to the side of his head.

When she looked up she saw a second man calmly walking around the front of the van towards her with a gun aimed directly at her face.

"Get in" he ordered.

Automatically, she raised her hands defensively above her shoulders. She swallowed hard. There she was, staring down the silencer of a gun defenceless.

But, they weren't alone. Behind the gunman, they heard oncoming footsteps. It was Meilin.

"HEY STOP, LET HER GO" she demanded

In one swift move, the gunman turned around to face Meilin. Pointing the pistol at her. Sakura and Meilin's eyes met in a terrified, wide-eyed stare. Seemingly anticipating what was going to happen next. Meilin softly exhaled.

"NO, WAIT" Sakura cried out, but it was too late. Two shots were fired in rapid succession. She stumbled backwards then crashed to the floor with a loud and horrific thud.

"NO, MEILIN, MEILIN. . . . . . . .LET GO OF ME, GET OFF ME. . . MEILIN, MEILIN" she screamed and cried. At that point it didn't make a difference that the gun was now trained at her head. She was desperately trying to fight off the man that was restraining her. Meilin was lying motionless on the ground. The first abductor grasped her arm roughly hauling her into the van.

Tears flowed endlessly from her eyes. Her friend was on the ground hurt or dying for trying to help her.

The image of her friend's motionless body was the last thing she saw in her mind before a sack was thrown over her head.


End file.
